


Andromeda Bound

by devilten, Superfluous_Symphony



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Voyeurism, Wax Play, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilten/pseuds/devilten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Symphony/pseuds/Superfluous_Symphony
Summary: Mission: Protect the Earth.8 of Earth's finest soldiers patrol the Milky Way, protecting the planet and ensuring the safety of billions of innocent people.But are they able to protect themselves?8 lives intertwined. Love, hurt...and all of the pain that comes with them.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> this is a reformatted au that my friend and i started writing a few years ago. it's been sitting around in the drafts for a long time so i decided to turn it into a full fledged story and post what we have written so far. if it comes off a little weird at times with regards to the formatting and tenses, that's why.
> 
> please heed the tags. this first chapter is basically just smut and there will be more plot to come i promise lol.

The vast openness of space now had such a calming effect on Ten at this point in his career. Calm under pressure, the second in command hardly felt any worries each time he and his crew ventured beyond the boring confines of Earth. Unfortunately, space travel tended to take a while, so he had no other choice but to harass (as Doyoung lovingly put it) his fellow members. Currently finished with his daily log, Ten roamed the ship high and low, searching for his favorite victim.

Ah, there he was; Lee Taeyong seemingly zoning out as he piloted the ship. A sly grin played upon Ten’s lips, plotting out each upcoming movement and careful to note which corridor doors led where, lest he needed to flee. It seemed as though Taeyong hadn’t heard Ten walk in, which was ideal for catching him off guard. In a matter of seconds, Ten had the audacity to click the autopilot into gear just as he made himself very comfortable on the other’s lap. 

Taeyong would never let Ten have the joy of knowing that he startled him. He struggled to keep his cool facade as he glared at the boy who had just recently nested in his lap. 

“You looked bored out of your mind, Tae.” His grin stretched further as he closed in further toward Taeyong’s face. “Let’s fix that, hm?” Ten added, cocking his head ever so slightly to the side, eye contact extremely important to him at the moment.

Ten’s cheeky grin made Taeyong swallow visibly, albeit unconsciously. “Can’t you see I’m a bit busy here?” He managed to keep his voice somewhat level as he attempted to avert his gaze from the boy currently occupying his lap. He would never admit it out loud, but he actually liked when Ten would mess with him like this. It made his body heat up and it felt like butterflies were having a luau in his stomach. The effect Ten’s hands had on him was out of this world. 

Again, he didn’t want to give Ten the satisfaction of knowing any of that, so instead he decided to fight fire with fire. “You know, Taeil is in the next room over working on his weekly report. You also know that I’m bad at being quiet when you get handsy. He could come in at any moment. Is that what you want? You want Taeil to catch you in this position? How lewd, I didn’t know you were into exhibitionism.” Taeyong returned Ten’s grin with a sly smile of his own.

Ten rolled his eyes, knowing full well all this talking wasn’t going to do the other much good. But that’s what he loved about Taeyong— his willingness to play along. It took a bit of work to get him this comfortable; at the start of their... fondness for each other, Taeyong squirmed and denied so much more. 

“Come on,” Ten whined, fingertips dancing from the other’s jaw down to his neck. “As if you’re doing much. You could be doing a whole lot more. Like me, for example.” He made it a point to shift his position on Taeyong’s lap just enough to create some friction, causing him to let out a small moan. 

Taeyong’s moans were like music to Ten’s ears, keeping each and every trip from being far from boring. Each advance he made on the redhead was usually more courageous than the last, making Ten wonder what Taeyong would ever say no to. Over time Taeyong has grown more confident in dealing with Ten’s shenanigans. In the beginning Taeyong would tend to get flustered and stammer a lot whenever Ten would encroach on his space like this. With every time Ten teased him, Taeyong grew a little more accustomed to it. 

Grabbing the other by the chin, Ten quietly revealed his plan. “I wanted to see how fast I could finish you off.” That was a bit of a fib, but he had a knack for coming up with perfect retorts. “Taeil wouldn’t stop us, he’d be too embarrassed by how loud I’d be making you scream.” Confidence radiated off the boy, punctuated with another swivel of his hips to clarify yet again how eager he was. 

Taeyong’s head swirled every time Ten shifted even the slightest bit in his lap. Ever since they met he knew that Ten had wanted him. The other boy wasn’t exactly subtle about it. 

This time, he decided, he wasn’t going to let Ten get away with it. 

“You think you’re skilled enough to finish me off before I get loud enough for the whole ship to hear? That’s a pretty bold declaration.” Taeyong stated, shifting their positions so that his hands now rested on Ten’s bony hips. The power dynamic had changed suddenly. Taeyong planted his feet firmly on the floor around Ten’s legs. The redhead’s grin widened as he easily took control of the situation and stared intensely into the smaller boy’s eyes. 

“I think I’ve had just about enough of you yanking my chain. You always assume that you can get me all worked up and then walk away unscathed. You think there’s no repercussions for your actions? Not this time.” Taeyong brought one hand up to sensually trace along Ten’s sharp jawline. His fingers ended up landing on Ten’s lips. 

They were soft and seemed plumper than Taeyong remembered. The air between them was getting heated as Taeyong could feel the electricity coursing through his veins. His breathing remained calm as he slowly, gently slipped his index and middle fingers into the other boy’s mouth and commanded “Suck.”

Ten could hardly hold his own excitement with how domineering Taeyong had become. It was hot enough to make his erection harden to the point of being uncomfortable. Hands moving as fast as his heart was beating, he grabbed onto Taeyong’s hands atop his hips, grinding into him instinctively again. Where had this version of Taeyong been sleeping dormant for so long? 

They held that position for merely a moment before Taeyong moved yet again. “Try me-“ was all Ten could breathe out before his mouth was full of fingers. His eyes twinkled with lust, heartbeat skipping. This was the quietest Ten had ever been during their ‘playtime’, Taeyong mused to himself.

Taeyong couldn’t believe how confident he was being. He had never taken over control like this before. He was becoming drunk with power. His grin was almost sinister as Ten’s skillful tongue darted around his fingers, coating them completely with his saliva. 

“Mmnh...” Ten moaned, tongue rolling and laving over both fingers. However, he didn’t exactly want to give Taeyong total power just yet. While he was busy nibbling on Taeyong’s fingertips, he placed one hand firmly on the other’s shoulder with the other snaking down to the older’s erection. He squeezed it as best as he could through the barrier of clothing it lay beneath. 

Taeyong felt the smaller man move his hands and a sudden intense pressure on his quickly hardening member. Taeyong let out a loud moan as he instinctively shoved his fingers deeper down Ten’s throat. He thought about Ten gagging on his fingers and his whines grew louder and more lewd. 

Normally at this point in their romps Taeyong would start to grow embarrassed and try to keep himself quiet by biting on his hand. However, due to the sudden shift in their power dynamic, Taeyong had thrown his common sense to the wayside.

Right when Taeyong was getting ready to throw Ten to the floor and completely devour him, he heard the door to the main cabin open. “I need to drive for a minute so could you plea- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL OH MY GOD!” Doyoung dropped his notebook to the floor, staring in absolute horror and disgust at what was taking place before his eyes. 

Taeyong, at the sound of his friend’s voice, suddenly snapped back to reality and the gravity of what was happening finally hit him. Before he could come up with any coherent thoughts, he felt Ten pull him closer, as if daring Doyoung to do anything about the situation. Taeyong cleared his throat and tried really hard to keep his voice calm as he addressed his team member, “Nothing to see here, sir. I’ll relinquish the wheel to you, as requested. We shall relocate to a different, more secure area.” Taeyong made sure to put emphasis on the word ‘secure’. He tried to suppress a nervous laugh as the events that had just transpired replayed in his head. He was going to get his ass chewed later for this, but right now he was way too horny to care.

Ten only had two fears in the world: flying insects, and being forced to choke down fruit. He was hardly ever hindered by embarrassment, rather choosing to focus on making a fool out of others. He should have known the killjoy known as Doyoung would barge in and ruin his fun. What was he thinking, trying his luck in one of the more important areas of the ship?

Pressing down onto Taeyong even harder than before, Ten knew he wasn’t quite finished here and he wasn’t about to let anyone ruin this moment. But he must have rubbed off on Taeyong in all the right ways, as he could hear the other man speak without falter about where they would move to. 

By the time they reached the nearest vacant room, Ten could hardly keep his hands to himself, roaming up and down Taeyong’s entire torso. Pressing buttons was something the man had a real knack for doing, and press on he did.

“Bet you wanna punish me for that stunt, huh?” he whispered close to the taller man’s neck before leaving kisses here and there. “You can try anyway,” a devilish grin found its way to Ten’s face as he could feel himself gaining the upper hand again. 

As much as he liked being in control, he wanted nothing more than for Taeyong to handle him roughly, so he was intentionally trying to be the biggest little shit he could manage to be. He ghosted just one finger this time from the base to the tip of Taeyong’s still clothed erection, not wanting to mess with the zipper just yet. 

Taeyong’s patience was starting to wear thin. At first he thought he could handle Ten in this state. But now he was starting to become TOO much of a tease. The man was only human, after all. There was only so much he could take before the last of his sanity finally broke and the floodgates opened.

“I always knew you were a glutton for punishment, you little slut.” Taeyong growled, his voice reaching a dangerously low octave. “But what punishment would fit the crime?” The redhead mused out loud as he reached both hands around Ten’s tiny waist and grabbed a fistful of his plump, luscious ass. He purred as he kneaded the soft flesh. “No...too tame...” he muttered, pretending to mull it over as he drew his right hand back and slapped the smaller boy’s ass with all of his might. 

He knew it was going to leave a mark. Good. Taeyong then took his knee and grinded it against Ten’s hard cock that was currently straining against the right fabric of his space suit. “Wow, it doesn’t take much to get you going, huh? You’re such a whore.” He accentuated the last word with a simultaneous slap of the ass and a knee pressing even harder on the man’s dick. “What do you think you deserve, hm? What do you want me to do to you?” When he didn’t hear Ten say anything, he raised both of his hands and slapped his ass again. Hard. “Use your words, baby boy.” 

Ten’s heart almost ceased beating completely the moment Taeyong used such colorful language, a rare sight to behold. ‘Baby boy’ had a nice ring to it, Ten hummed. He could get used to that pet name. 

A low moan escaped the confines of Ten’s throat, pulse quickening at an alarming rate. The moment his ass was alight with a hard smack, Ten emitted a loud noise between a yelp and whine, high pitched and absolutely filthy. He nearly let himself go and whined aloud about how badly he wanted to be claimed. Images sparked throughout his mind as Taeyong pressed against his needy cock, thinking of ways Taeyong could (and most likely would) dominate him. But Ten still had to hold onto his devilish facade, otherwise where would the fun be?

“You- mmnh- could start by.. ah..!” Ten could barely speak by now, his ass receiving a barrage of harsh slaps. This was so different from Taeyong's normal behavior. Perhaps Ten needed to keep him wanting more even more often than he usually did. It made his dominant side truly emerge. At this point, Ten was clinging to Taeyong by the shoulders like a newborn kitten, digging his nails into him hard. 

“Start by...shutting me up,” Ten breathed out, not missing a second to add, “if you can.” Ten’s frequent need to truly fuck with Taeyong kept rearing up, and he finally got a moment to speak a full sentence. “Kind of sad that I have to tell you what to do; who’s really on top here?”

Taeyong instantly regretted giving Ten the freedom to choose his punishment. Of course he would respond with a bratty retort. Taeyong knew that if he wanted to shut Ten up for good, he was going to have to take the reins back. Without hesitation, Taeyong closed the small gap between them and crushed his lips against Ten’s.

Finally, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Making the first move like that gave Taeyong such a burst of confidence. With his hands still clasped on Ten’s firm ass, Taeyong ran his tongue along Ten’s bottom lip, looking for an invitation inside the warm cavern. When access was granted, Taeyong wasted no time establishing his dominance again in the battle of their tongues.

The redhead’s knee was still grinding against his friend’s dick and his head was spinning. Having this much power should be illegal. He pulled away from the other’s lips, leaving behind a thick trail of saliva. Taeyong grinned as he leaned down and started planting small kisses and giving kitten licks to Ten’s exposed neck. 

The flesh beneath his lips was so warm, so inviting. He finally peeled his hands away from Ten’s glorious ass to bring them up to tease the other’s nipples. He heard a gasp from the other as he twisted and rubbed the small nubs through the fabric of his suit, all the while still sucking on Ten’s neck. Taeyong smirked. He wanted anyone who came within five feet of the smaller boy to know exactly who he belonged to.

Taeyong’s mind was fuzzy, so many dirty thoughts running through his head of what he wanted to do to the other man. He was breathing heavily as he felt a hand land on his head, pulling on the hair clips there harshly. He managed to tear one of his hands away from Ten’s chest to start fumbling around for the zipper on the suit. “You’re way too hot to keep hiding your beautiful body away from me like this. How about I make you more comfortable, hm?” He whispered as he began to drag the zipper down, revealing the soft, pale skin underneath. 

The moment he received praise was the moment Ten was truly caught off guard, being called a slut and a whore only moments ago. Another loud mewl of approval arose from the Thai boy, wanting nothing more than to be bent over at this point. 

Perhaps their space suits weren’t the most practical things to be messing around in, as they stretched across one's skin just enough to fit quite snugly. However, the lack of underwear on Ten was giving his dick the satisfaction it desperately wanted the more Taeyong rubbed against him just like that. He wouldn’t dare admit to the elder that he could more than likely orgasm from this alone. When your usual company at night is just your left hand, any touch from another person always worked wonders.

It felt as if there was some otherworldly force in play now, as Taeyong was transforming before Ten’s eyes into a true dominant force. It excited him more than anything had ever before. Ten’s head rolled back, even more moans escaping his mouth louder and more frequently against his will. Whining meant Taeyong was winning, and Ten wanted to desperately cling to what little control he had left. His hand reached out, cupping around Taeyong’s dick and tugging it harshly.

However, processing thoughts slowly became harder and harder for the smaller boy, and before he knew it he was being nearly overstimulated by Taeyong, his hands on both his ass and nipples was enough to drive anyone insane. Getting him out of his suit normally would spark another fight for dominance, but Ten was so horny he could hardly care at this point.

“Please..” he breathed out shakily, and at that point he realized just how much he was conceding at this point. Snapping back into focus, Ten pushed Taeyong back the second his suit was on the floor, naked body for him to finally see at last. “Don’t think you’ve won yet..” he choked out before grinning and slamming Taeyong against the nearest wall and dropping to his knees in front of him. 

A hot tongue darted out of Ten’s mouth, searching for its prey. He breathed hotly against Taeyong’s erection, attempting to reach the head of the zipper on the other man’s suit as he mouthed over his cock. It was nice having the ball back in his court, if only for a brief moment.

Taeyong’s eyes became dark as he watched Ten fall to his knees before him. He shuddered when Ten’s hot mouth made contact with his still clothed erection. He watched carefully as Ten reached up to begin unzipping his space suit. However, he could tell that Ten was straining trying to reach his short arms all the way up to Taeyong’s neck while still keeping his mouth trained on Taeyong’s dick. The older boy chuckled as he gently took Ten’s hand and guided it back down to rest on his thighs.

“Let me.” He whispered as he reached up to slowly unzip himself. This was a drastic change of pace from the one Ten had set just moments ago. He knew the other boy was trying to reign back in some of the power, but Taeyong was not going to give him that satisfaction. As soon as Taeyong was free from his confines, he dropped the offending fabric to the ground and kicked it to the side. 

He felt unbelievably powerful at this angle. He looked down upon Ten. His precious, cute Ten. On his knees awaiting orders. Without warning, Taeyong suddenly grabbed Ten’s face and pushed him forcefully against his crotch. Taeyong forced Ten to breathe in his stench as he kept the younger boy’s face pressed against his pelvis, dick achingly hard as it rested against Ten’s face.

He gave a harsh tug on Ten’s hair as he stated, “Lick.” The younger boy smirked and nodded. Taeyong was absolutely thrilled with himself. He enjoyed watching Ten submit to his every command. He could definitely get used to this feeling. After a few seconds, Taeyong yanked Ten’s face away from his crotch and re-positioned him right at the tip of his dripping cock. “Suck it, bitch.”

A bit caught off guard as Taeyong shifted from being sweet to forcing his dick against the smaller boy’s face, Ten groaned. One might think that a man being on his knees meant that he had let go of all power, allowing the other to easily dominate him. However, that wasn’t entirely the case here yet.

However, Ten more than happily obliged Taeyong’s commands like the horny fuck he was. His hot tongue traced Taeyong’s entire length, letting out little breaths of air in the process. Ten knelt there, hoping the next time the redhead grabbed his hair, it’d be even more forceful. Fuck, he was so hot when he barked more orders, and Ten made sure to follow them, engulfing the erection down his throat with little difficulty. 

And just as quickly as he had taken the other’s length into his mouth, he pulled himself off with a loud suction noise, not wanting to fully submit just yet. He made it a point to look up at Taeyong and lick the precum off his own lips, gingerly sucking around the tip, eyes still gazing upward at the other man’s own eyes. 

Once again was Ten breathing hotly against Taeyong, tongue still only touching the tip. “Make me choke,” he grinned, before mockingly adding, “Master...” and resting his lips against his dick. He wondered then if he was going to need cough drops later on for that last little addition. 

With that last remark, Ten had unknowingly set the whole dynamic of the events that would transpire next. Taeyong’s expression grew dark as he fisted his large hands in Ten’s soft silver locks and hastily forced the boy’s mouth down on his engorged cock. He could feel the tip of his dick scrape the back of Ten’s throat and he sighed contentedly. 

“Fuck yes, you’re such a good little cock slut. Look at you taking it so easily. You’re so. Fucking. Filthy.” He made sure to accentuate the last three words with shallow hard thrusts down the other’s small throat. He didn’t even give the other boy time to breathe before he set a relentless pace, fucking the other’s hot mouth with reckless abandon. His goal was to hear the other boy choking on his own girth. Now that, would be music to his own ears.

His grip on Ten’s hair did not let up for even a second as he pounded again and again into his friend’s mouth. Taeyong could feel himself getting close. He spoke again, his voice starting to waver “D-do you want me to cum down your throat? I’d bet you’d swallow it all. Every last drop. You nasty whore.” Ten’s cock ached badly as he was slut shamed by his friend, but he didn’t have much time to jerk himself off. Both hands were busy clinging onto the back of Taeyong’s legs to steady himself a bit. 

A few tears pricked at Ten’s eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he was facefucked mercilessly, his gag reflex attempting to save him from choking completely. He whined as Taeyong went to town, consumed with lust and power. 

Taeyong was going to cum, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He knew he was going to burst soon if he didn’t pull off. He slowed his pace just a tad and looked down. Ten’s eyes gazed up at him, lust-filled and ready to submit. That look was all it took to make Taeyong groan and spill down Ten’s throat.

Ten severely underestimated just how much Taeyong would fill his throat, gagging with little time to breathe at all. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing; his sore throat being worth every drop of cum he was fed (or forced, as some might argue) to swallow. 

The sudden rush of hot semen spilling down his throat nearly sent him into a stupor, tongue splaying out. He moaned alongside the man above him, curling his mouth around the other’s swollen dick yet again. If he was to be called a cock slut, he may as well take some pride in that title. 

Although a bit saltier than he would have preferred, Ten still made sure to lap up every last bit, showcasing a bit in his mouth wide open as he pulled off and gazed up at Taeyong again, before grinning and swallowing the last bit.

“How much would I have to beg for you to fill my body up like that?” the smaller boy mused, panting a bit to catch his breath. His own dick was leaking badly at this point. He was aching to be filled.

Taeyong struggled to catch his breath as he comprehended what Ten had just asked him. His confusion was short lived, however, as he started to come down from his high and realized what the other had said. His breathing evened out and the sly grin he had sported just a few minutes earlier returned stronger than ever. 

Without warning, Taeyong grabbed Ten by the wrist and hauled him up off the floor as if he weighed nothing. He dragged the younger boy over to the bed just a couple of feet away and threw Ten onto it without much care. It sounded like he landed kind of hard, but Taeyong really couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment.

Before Ten could adjust himself, Taeyong climbed on top of him and pinned the smaller boy’s wrists above his head. He lowered himself down against Ten’s aching hard on and grinded down hard. His mind was a bit clearer now, and he was finally able to form some coherent thoughts, so he grabbed Ten’s chin roughly and forced the boy to face him.

“You’ve gotta show me how much you want my cock, baby. Only good little princesses get rewards.” Taeyong’s grin widened as he reached down with his right hand to start stroking Ten’s length. “You’re so wet for me already, baby. You really want it that bad, huh?” Taeyong gripped the smaller boy’s cock more forcefully and applied increasing pressure, as if trying to make it burst. He could feel Ten squirming underneath him, a string of curses of moans falling from that pretty mouth of his.

Taeyong let off some pressure and clicked his tongue, “Tsk, I’m still not convinced.” The redhead sat back on his haunches to reach over the edge of the bed. When his hand returned it brought with it a black silk tie. Taeyong scooted forward and skillfully tied Ten’s wrists up above his head and connected them to the headboard. The point of no return was fully realized as Ten was tossed upon and bound to the bed, wriggling all the meanwhile. 

When he was finished Taeyong sat back to admire his work. There was his cute little Ten, the epitome of a bratty little shit, currently tied up and submissive, his naked body on display for anyone to see. There was a possibility someone else could pop in on them again. They hadn’t locked the door, after all. But that thought excited Taeyong to no end.

“You know,” Taeyong started, “You look so good right now. I’m feeling a bit generous tonight. Surely some of the others would love to have their way with you. You have such beautiful skin, so soft and smooth. I bet Taeil would love to pound that sweet ass of yours. Or maybe Jungwoo would want to finger you until you cried. Would you like me to call them in here? Or are you all mine?” Taeyong paused, “Do you belong to me? Hm? Answer me, slut.”

Low groans sounded from Ten’s depths of his throat. This was it— full submission. Where Ten found himself whining and pleading against Taeyong, where he wrapped his legs around the other man’s lower back. All of his tormenting had paid off, karma nipping at his heels now as Taeyong playfully and openly mocked his horniness, exposing just how much of a slut he could be and really was.

Fully consumed with lust, Ten’s mind danced as he tried to finally choke out his own words to answer the other. “Please, God.. Hyung..” He bit his lip absentmindedly, his strong will fighting with his desire, no, his NEED to be ravished. “F-Fuck me,” his chest heaved with these words, electricity tingling through his entire body as he was turning himself on even more with each word that stumbled out of his mouth. “I’m only yours.” 

Thankfully that earned him some much needed touching as the domineering one balled his fist around Ten’s neglected cock. “I want you inside me; to, ah! Fill me full of your h-hot cum.” The younger had quite the time trying to spit out his words as his dick was being slapped around at this point by Taeyong. 

The pain of his hardened member being abused mixed with all the pleasure that the sensation brought nearly sent him over the edge. “U-Use me! Please!” Shouting now, as he grew nearer and nearer to his climax. “I want- mm.. I want it to hurt badly..” Filthy words spilled out of him faster than the wetness that was coating Taeyong’s hand did. 

These were deeper things that Ten had fantasized about, but he could never submit enough to anyone to ask for them. “I’m your cum slut, use me!” he whined, arching his back at an awkward angle, any cramping silenced by hot burning desire.

The actual realization that they were both technically virgins suddenly hit Taeyong like a truck, but he shook his head quickly, trying not to dwell on the thought too much. He shook with anticipation, wondering about how it would feel once he was finally inside his lover. He knew it would feel so warm and tight. 

His cock twitched with delight as thoughts filled his head. He tried to think back on what little he knew about preparation. He knew he had some liberty when it came to pain, but he wasn’t cruel. He wanted the experience to be enjoyable for the other boy. One that they would both remember for a long time. He realized he had been lost in his thoughts for a bit too long as he felt Ten squirm impatiently underneath him again. Suddenly he had an idea.

He pushed his hand over Ten’s mouth harshly and growled lowly, “Don’t make a sound until I tell you to, ok baby boy?” At the slight nod of Ten’s head, Taeyong smiled and leaned back on his haunches once again. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up to walk over to the supply closet on the other side of the room. 

The silver haired boy was left with nothing to do but let his mind wander at the numerous things Taeyong could do to put him in his place. Sweat escaped down his back and thighs, pulse trying to slow back down to a normal pace. Semi-consciously, Ten shifted his lower half around, trying to achieve some type of relief for his dick to no avail. His thighs squeezed together as his hips were thrusting into the air, whimpering all the meanwhile. The boy was a true mess to behold. Wrists strained hard against the tie— fuck, what kind of knot was that?

Taeyong knew this was one of the spare rooms on the ship where guests would stay (when they had guests, which was rare) and he also knew they kept a plethora of miscellaneous items in this closet. He opened the door and rummaged around for a second before he emerged with what he had been looking for. He slinked back to the bed slowly, candle and lighter in one hand, another silk tie in his other hand. 

What seemed like hours later (in reality, only a few minutes at best), Ten’s eyes were greeted as they hungrily drank in Taeyong’s naked body returning to him. So much for his pulse slowing down.

Taeyong clambered back onto the bed and set the candle and lighter to his side. He lifted a finger to Ten’s lips and whispered, “Again, no sound until I say so. Otherwise you get punished, okay princess?” He smiled and began to tie the silk cloth around Ten’s eyes. Once the other was sufficiently blindfolded, Taeyong picked up the candle and light and lit the wick. 

Missing completely what was set beside the pair, Ten’s vision was impaired before he knew it. Quick protests began building in his throat before he remembered the golden rule- silence.

The older boy held the candle upright as the wax started to melt. The room was filled with silence, the air around them charged and heated. Taeyong began breathing heavily as he anticipated what was to come. Once the wax was melted he gently tilted the candle just enough so that small drops of the scalding wax began falling onto Ten’s toned stomach. There was no warning beforehand, and Taeyong wondered how his beautiful baby would react upon the hot drops reaching his body.

Heavy gulps helped calm Ten’s nerves, his brain swirling as he wondered what he’d be greeted with. Certainly not expecting a sudden burning sensation, Ten hissed as his body writhed, toes curling from the sting of pain. “A-Aah..!” he panted out quickly, receiving a hard press of Taeyong’s hand at his throat. 

With what he assumed was hot oil at first, the realization soon hit him as the substance began hardening over his stomach- wax. This fucker was kinkier than Ten originally gave him credit for. False confidence in the form of a small chuckle emitted from the boy, his smirk returning to him again. Ten knew if he wanted to make things interesting, he would need to disobey at least a few basic commands from the older boy. 

“Th-that’s all?” Licking his lips, he continued. “Here I thought you were going to try to actually hurt me.” Playfulness tested Taeyong’s patience, which Ten could tell was wearing thin. If Ten were going to be broken, he could at least break Taeyong’s kindness in the process.

Taeyong knew exactly what Ten was playing at. He wanted to keep up the bratty routine until Taeyong would eventually snap. He had been acutely aware of the little game they had been playing this whole time. But now, Ten had disobeyed his direct order. And he honestly didn’t feel like keeping up the nice guy act anymore. If this really was what Ten wanted, then this was what he was going to get. 

With lightning fast reflexes, Taeyong’s hand was on Ten’s throat as soon as the smaller boy uttered those last few syllables. “What did I say? Don’t. Make. A. Sound.” Taeyong applied constant pressure to the sides of Ten’s neck, making sure to cut off the blood flow in just the right way. Taeyong growled as he tilted the candle in his other hand all the way over, letting the rest of the scalding wax spill onto the other’s stomach in one fell swoop. He knew that would leave a nasty burn later, but he couldn’t concern himself with that now. 

He had given in to Ten’s wish. He had let go of his inhibitions and he was beginning to see red. He was getting too into this character, and the possibility of seriously hurting his friend became real. 

Just as soon as Ten was getting cocky again, all confidence suddenly dissipated and pooled into fear. While normally calm and gentle, he could hear Taeyong growing quite tired of his antics. A few choked out whimpers were all that could sound out of the smaller boy’s throat, closing off more and more by the domineering presence of the other man. Breathing only through his nose now, Ten grew increasingly worried he might faint.

The candle’s flame went out as soon as Taeyong had aggressively tipped it over and he ended up throwing it to the ground once it had served its purpose. With his left hand still restricting the air and blood flow in Ten’s neck, he brought his right hand up to touch and smear the still hot wax around his friend’s stomach. He could see that the skin beneath it was already turning red from the burning liquid. When he touched it, his fingers felt like they were melting. He couldn’t even imagine how it felt for Ten in this situation. But he knew the brat deserved it. He wanted to press Taeyong’s buttons? Buttons pressed. 

“I’m disappointed in you, Ten. You disobeyed me. And for what? Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to hurt you? Make you cry? You’re a slut for pain, aren’t you? You love it when I hurt you like this. You disgust me.” Taeyong groaned and spit in his friend’s face. He took his hand off of his friend’s throat and immediately grabbed a fistful of his silver hair. 

Any attempt at screaming was cut drastically short; Taeyong wouldn’t be kind enough to grant him that small satisfaction. Perhaps Ten bit off more than he could chew, as the wax was quickly burning more harshly than he could even feel. Sharp searing heat bore a lasting imprint onto his stomach, making Ten nearly hyperventilate. As much as the words hurt; as much as being called a slut was mean, Ten thrived off of the abuse. 

Taeyong took his right hand away from the hardening wax on the smaller boy’s stomach and lifted it high in the air. Without delay he brought it down hard across Ten’s right cheek. A sinister grin played across his face as he brought his palm down across the other’s reddening cheek once again. “You deserve this!” He yelled out as he continued to abuse his friend’s face. He then brought his knee up high and smashed it down against Ten’s cock with all of his strength. Taeyong had finally snapped.

Taeyong made him feel useless, yet at the same time extremely useful for letting the other release his pent up anger on him at the same time. He truly felt like he did deserve this, but there was a small bit of pride in him that didn’t want to satisfy the fiery redhead with the sight of his tears again. Just as he tried his best to stop the floodgates, his dick felt close to collapsing under an enormous amount of pressure suddenly. 

A hard cough choked out of Ten, never knowing so much pain all at once like this. God, was it hot. A few shallow breaths were all the boy could gulp in, his throat finally released. He winced a bit at his hair being pulled, now missing Taeyong’s lips and cock from the moments before. 

Pressing what luck he pretended to have, Ten returned with his cockiness, a ‘clever’ ruse to ask for more abuse. “C-come on Tae..” he licked what he assumed to be a small amount of blood from his lip after being so harshly smacked. “You can.. hit harder.” He paused to catch his breath again and think up more ways to test him. “Unless you’re really.. a pussy.” Ten groaned a little before continuing on a final time. “Are you.. sure I’m yours after all?” Any idiot observing them would know the obvious answer, but Ten just needed something to talk back with.

At Ten’s rebuttal, Taeyong paused; His hand frozen mid air as it was preparing to come down again. The last string of sanity that Taeyong had left had finally snapped. The redhead’s brows furrowed as he roughly grabbed Ten by the waist and flipped him over onto his knees. He could see the smaller boy’s wrists become tangled and twisted, but that was the least of his concern as he grabbed hold of Ten’s hips. His grip was lethal, making sure to squeeze hard enough to leave bruises for weeks to come. He leaned over the smaller boy’s lithe body and whispered gruffly into his ear, “I’m gonna fuck your dirty cunt so fucking hard, you nasty slut.” He reached around to fist Ten’s leaking cock roughly. He did it just for a few seconds to get his hands slick enough. 

In all fairness, Ten had been asking for all of this. Whether it was his pathetic whimpering, filthy words, or mouthing off to the older man, it was all for this. Before he could catch his breath as much as he could, he was suddenly forced on his knees. The tight grasp of the tie tethering his wrists showed no mercy, and neither did Taeyong. “Fuck!” was all that managed to escape Ten’s throat before his dick got a few seconds of aggressive attention against the fabric beneath him.

Taeyong then tore one of his hands away quickly and brought it down to his own dick, which had become achingly hard and leaking once more following the generous face fucking he had provided his friend just a few minutes earlier. He started pumping quickly, smearing the small amount of precum around on his throbbing cock. Soon enough his hands were back on Ten’s hips as he lined himself up. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he kind of regretted how things had turned out. He had always imagined his first time with Ten to be a bit more sentimental. He wanted to make love to him. To make him feel safe and secure. Loved. But if this is what Ten truly wanted from him, then who was he to deny his friend’s wishes? So without any warning, or proper preparation, Taeyong drove himself into Ten’s tight, virgin hole. 

Taeyong’s ears were ringing so loudly he couldn’t even listen to hear if his friend was screaming beneath him. All he could focus on was how absolutely amazing it felt to finally be inside of Ten. The boy who had befriended him so long ago. Who was friendly, funny, and gorgeous. Who seemed to be completely out of his league. Who was now submitting to his every command beneath him. 

Inside was warm, wet, and best of all extremely tight. He didn’t give Ten even a moment to adjust to his massive girth before Taeyong started in at a blinding pace, fucking recklessly into the smaller boy beneath him. He felt high on the complete and utter power he held over Ten. He started grinning wildly as he kept driving in and out of the tight, wet heat. 

Soon Taeyong could feel a warm liquid coating his cock. He glanced down quickly and saw his dick coated bright red. His conscious was screaming at him, telling him to stop. That this was wrong and that he was severely hurting his friend. But Taeyong was too far gone to listen to anything his mind was telling him. He started to laugh. “Your pussy is so tight for me baby. So tight and wet. You’re such a good little slut, only saving yourself for me. Only me. Mine. You’re mine. Say it. Tell me who you belong to!”

His body now just being used as a fuck hole, Ten submitted fully. Degradation never sounded so fucking right. Merely at being screamed at. At being called a slut with a pussy, Ten spread his legs wide open to take in all of Taeyong. He needed it. He thought he would be ready to take it all.

Assumptions oftentimes proved to be wrong, and Ten was faced with the harsh reality of how painful a forceful first time could be. Shallow shrieks voiced out of the helpless boy, timed to the hyper fast thrusts provided by Taeyong. Ten hardly had any sense to roll his hips back against the other man. He was being completely taken advantage of. 

After just a few short moments, his shrieks turned into full blown screams that he was sure the whole ship would hear. His own cock finally burst and he released his hot, thick cum; a small ounce of pleasure to stack up against the immense pain his asshole felt. Despite Ten’s own release bringing down from the edge, Taeyong seemed far from over, now working the smaller boy into over stimulation. 

“Yours!” Ten yelped, lowering his head completely down to the mattress and speaking from the side of his face now as he was plowed. “I- Mmh...I’m- only here- for you!” The smaller boy had ditched coherent thought by the wayside long ago, trying his best to focus on the pleasure of his prostate being jabbed dead on over and over again.

Each word he spoke went beat for beat with each slam into his ass. If he ever got time to reflect on this night, more than likely he would be embarrassed at just how submissive he had become. How he handed his ass over and pleaded for cum.

“Use me! Break me!” he sputtered out, his dick practically crying from all of the abuse and now over stimulation his whole body was receiving. At this rate, he would come forcefully two or even three more times, a second orgasm already nearing. Hot tears rolled down Ten’s face, finally working their way out. His ass felt like it was being ripped apart. He was trying so hard to focus on the pleasure, but the pain was becoming too overwhelming. His mind was beginning to blank. 

Taeyong was absolutely relentless as he kept thrusting into the tight heat below him. His mind was empty, save for the only thought of chasing his own release. And he was chasing it hard. A sudden quick thought flashed through Taeyong’s mind and he reached forward to nip at Ten’s mouth, his pace not slowing at all in the process. “Let me hear you scream. Let everyone on this ship know just who you belong to.” Taeyong’s voice began to quiver as he neared his second orgasm of the night. He needed to hear his lover’s screams. They were like music to his ears.

As Taeyong neared the end, his moans turned to screams as well. Soon both of the boys were screaming at the top of their lungs as Taeyong seemed to somehow pick up the pace even more. “A-ah, ah, fuck! Shit!” A stream of curses spewed from Taeyong’s mouth as he finally released inside Ten’s tight, hot ass. It felt like the life was being drained out of him as Taeyong emptied himself out.

Surely if no one had heard Ten’s own shrill screams throughout this, they would have heard the both of them yelling in completion. Hot spurts of semen leaked out of Ten, the beast finally satisfied for the night. Breathing would be something the small boy would have to relearn, as sobs left his mouth at uneven intervals. Every inch of his abused body felt as though it were on fire, being equal parts thrilling and absolutely damaging.

When he was finished, Taeyong stayed buried inside his friend’s ass for a minute, breathing heavily and soaking up the intense feeling that had just washed over him. He was finally starting to come back to his senses. Still panting, Taeyong chanced to look down at the final outcome of their escapade. 

His eyes widened in shock as he took everything in. Blood, semen and saliva all mixed together on the bed sheets below them. He could see Ten heaving and wheezing for air. The realization of what just happened slapped him in the face. “Oh my God, what have I done?” 

He pulled his softening dick out of Ten and sat back, almost tumbling off the bed in the process. He had totally lost his mind. He had gone too far. He had hurt the love of his life. What would Ten think of him now? Would he even talk to him after this? What would become of their friendship? These thoughts swarmed in Taeyong’s head as his breath quickened. He held his head in his hands. He started to tear up. He was beginning to hyperventilate. What kind of monster was he?

As Ten felt Taeyong roll back onto the mattress after being spent, the silver haired boy’s legs shook violently with over stimulation. A loud groan found its way out of Ten’s throat; he hadn’t realized there was anything left of his voice box. Any ounce of strength he once had was now smeared onto the mattress, leaving an embarrassing reminder of what they had done. 

Something sounded wrong. Extremely wrong. Ten’s ears picked up on the taller man’s words, followed by loud, painful sounding quick breaths. Unable to move just yet, Ten attempted a reassuring plea, turning his head again so he wasn’t just speaking directly into the bed.

“Yongie,” The boy thought perhaps using a familiar nickname to start a lackluster statement might be somewhat soothing. “I-I told you... I...” Ten paused to gasp for breath, trying to suck in more air than his body seemed to want to take. “I wanted to hurt.” 

Heaving a heavy sigh, Ten tried his best to continue. Unfortunately, this was met with little to no avail. Slowly, he twisted his body, limbs like jelly and wrists wringing with pain. This was enough to make Ten wince a lot louder than he meant to. He was supposed to be a good boy who could take what he was given, right? 

Taeyong's mind was racing. His eyes darted quickly around the room, looking at everything and nothing at the same time. Taeyong thought he heard Ten trying to talk to him, but his mind refused to comprehend anything that his friend was saying. He felt constricted; he couldn't breathe.

Summoning the last thread of strength and sanity he had, Ten made the final turn onto the mattress, slipping his hands out of the now loose bindings on his wrists and sliding the mock blindfold down his face. However, Taeyong’s tearful gaze would be the last image Ten’s blurry eyes would see for a while, rest calling his body like a far away dream. 

“Tae-“ That was the last bit that Ten could whimper out before being met with the graceful bliss of unconsciousness. His body went as limp as a rag doll, head rolling back hard. He was out cold. 

Just as he felt like he was about to pass out, Taeyong heard a loud thump, the sound nearly making him jump out of his skin. He managed to slowly bring his eyes up to look towards the head of the bed. At the sight of his unconscious friend, Taeyong let out a loud, shrill shriek. Suddenly a knock came from the door. "What the fuck is going on in there?" Doyoung's loud voice penetrated the steel door with ease. 

Without thinking, or even putting on any clothes, Taeyong scrambled off the bed quickly and sprinted towards the door. He opened it and received a loud yelp from the raven haired commander, "Oh my fucking God, Taeyong! At least put on a damn shirt!" Doyoung brought his hand up to cover his eyes. Taeyong was panting hard and was having difficulty forming words. "A-ah...h-he...please, help...him." He managed to choke out finally. 

Doyoung peeked his eyes out from beneath his fingers, "Help who? What happened?" He asked, voice growing immediately more concerned at Taeyong's panicked tone. Footsteps could be heard coming from down the hallway, "I heard yelling, is everyone okay?" Taeil, the ship's captain, came jogging up to where Doyoung and Taeyong stood in the doorway. "Is everything alright?" Taeil's small voice asked as he went ahead and walked right past Taeyong into the room. He didn't seem to notice Taeyong's lack of clothes. That, or he didn't care. 

An audible gasp suddenly emitted from the small captain. "What the fuck?" He whipped around to face the two men, still standing in the doorway. "Taeyong, did you do this?" At being confronted, the redhead froze completely. His body seemed to be shutting down once more. His mind slowly dimming before it shut off completely. With no patience left, Taeil huffed and pulled out his communicator. He brought the device up to his face and dialed a few numbers. He waited a second before stating, "Medical emergency in room 1008A. Please send help immediately." 

The captain then lowered his communicator slowly and turned to face Taeyong once more. "What the hell did you do to him?" Before Taeil could get some answers however, Taeyong's consciousness finally gave out and he fell hard to the cold ground below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on twitter pls
> 
> @lomljoong


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again lol
> 
> we are finally starting to pick up the pace now. just an fyi, there will be more pairings later on in future chapters and i will add them along with more tags as they are posted.

White, blinding light was the first thing that greeted Taeyong when he finally regained consciousness. He struggled to open his eyes as he attempted to regain his bearings. Once his eyes were fully opened, he blinked once, twice, then paused. He realized he was laying down on a bed. An unfamiliar bed, at that. 

He suddenly shot up and looked around frantically. He sighed as soon as he realized he was just in the infirmary. "Oh good, you're awake." A soft voice said. Taeyong startled and turned slowly towards the direction the voice was coming from. He noticed Jungwoo, Jaehyun and Taeil standing in the doorway. Jungwoo sported a sad smile, "You were out for quite a while." He stated. 

Taeyong attempted to say something, but he couldn't get the words out. It was like his voice had completely left his body. He began to gesture frantically, trying to convey his message. Jaehyun tilted his head curiously, "What is it? What do you need?" Taeyong's movements became more frazzled as his frustration grew. 

Taeil let out a groan, "He probably wants to know where Ten is." Taeyong paused and nodded his head. He needed to know if his friend was okay. Did he hurt him too badly? Would he have any lasting scars or bruises? Regret and anguish began filling him up once more as he remembered the sight of his lover sprawled out below him, used, beaten & bleeding. Taeyong could feel the sting in his eyes as fresh tears welled up and threatened to fall. 

"He's fine. He's recovering in a different room. You really think we would let him stay in the same room as you after what you did to him?" Taeil asked. Taeyong lowered his head; he definitely deserved that. "Listen," The captain continued as he walked over to Taeyong's bed to sit down at his side, "We don't care if you guys fuck. Hell, do you even know who's currently on this ship? We're all pretty gay as hell." Jungwoo and Jaehyun let out a small laugh at that. "But you went too far this time. You could have seriously injured him. What were you thinking?" 

Ashamed and defeated, Taeyong couldn't bring himself to look Taeil in the eye, let alone find it in himself to give him any sort of answer. His mind wandered to Ten. Was he doing alright? Was he awake? What was he doing right now?

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Since the start of this whole night, Doyoung figured his two friends would be finally finishing what Ten had instigated many moons ago. After all, it was quite obvious that they had the hots for each other and he was constantly (unsurprisingly) finding them in the most compromising positions. 

Doyoung hadn't really been paying the two of them any mind... that is, until he could hear various shouts, moans, and then full blown screams of pain. It was no secret that pretty much all of his crew messed around with one another on the ship, but he knew this was going too far, too fast; He still had working eardrums after all. 

When he finally decided to get up and track down the source of the noises, the last thing he was expecting was Ten to be full on passed out on the bed. Thankfully their commanding officer arrived to handle the unconscious boy...But now suddenly the situation was turning into two unconscious bodies before him. This was trouble.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Machines of various sizes greeted Ten as he begrudgingly opened his eyes. This room was not completely unfamiliar to him from after the numerous failed attempts at escaping missions unscathed. The boy sighed. Thoughts and memories whirled around his head as he tried to place what had driven him here. 

“Hey, he’s awake..” A familiar voice filled the silence of the room. Ten knew the words came from their youngest crew member. Mark wasn’t a little kid anymore, he was eighteen! But the crew still had a hard time not treating him like their baby brother, so information was a bit hard to come by about why Ten had arrived in the urgent care wing when they hadn’t even gone on a mission.

Ten blinked rapidly, being caught off guard by another body in the room. No... several bodies in the room. Letting out a groan, he opened with, “Does this mean you guys saw me naked?” Now remembering very, very vividly what led him here, Ten now felt a bit exposed. The tension in the air cut with small laughs from his friends. Humor was one of Ten’s best defenses after all. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Ten making light of the situation. “What did he do to you?” he questioned out of concern. “Was it.. were you willing?” Maybe not the gentlest way for Ten to wake up, the raven haired man worried for him. One couldn’t help but assume by the way the screams sounded that the events weren’t one hundred percent consensual. 

Ten furrowed his brows, looking up at one of his commanding officers quizzically. “Y-yeah? I started the whole thing.” Propping himself up on one elbow, he continued. “Guys.. it’s not that bad,” he hoarsely stated before his arm collapsed under him quite ironically.  
The frustrated commander scoffed angrily. “Can’t believe he did all that to you.” Huffing out another sigh, the injured boy glanced around the room looking for his love. 

“Where’s he at?” he wondered aloud. “Afraid to see me?” Ten asked, a laugh playing on his lips before he realized how true that statement actually could be. The news he received next was even worse. “No.. he’s in the next room over.. he fainted too,” Mark explained, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh my god...” Ten breathed out before attempting to stand like an absolute fool. His own pain was nothing, he needed to make sure Taeyong knew he was alive, okay, and completely agreed to everything being done to him. “Ten!” everyone around him shouted in protest, more than likely loud enough for the room over to hear. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇

A stiff silence filled the room. Nobody really knew what to say to comfort Taeyong. Suddenly, a collective shout could be heard from down the hall. Taeil let out another frustrated sigh, "Oh God, now what?" Taeyong blinked a few times before he finally comprehended what he had heard. "Ten?" He repeated, echoing the yells he had just heard.

Before they had time to blink, Taeyong had shot out of his bed and had sprinted past the gaggle of officers. "Taeyong!" The three yelled, mirroring that of the shout heard previously. Once Taeyong made it out into the hallway, he immediately froze. The hallway was much longer and more winding than he remembered. He suddenly felt like he had never been on this ship before in his life. Everything in his brain was scrambling. But the thought of Ten, his beautiful, kind, funny, amazing Ten, somehow brought him back to reality in a flash. He needed to find him. He needed to get to him. Now. 

He looked quickly back and forth down the hallway, trying to remember where the previous screams had come from. He noticed the door about three rooms down was slightly ajar. As if running on pure instinct, Taeyong immediately made a beeline for the open door. Once he got there, however, he didn't even have time to knock before the emergency lights suddenly started flashing all throughout the hall. Loud sirens began wailing and Taeyong began to panic. What was happening? 

He heard footsteps running up behind him. He turned to find Taeil running towards him with Jungwoo and Jaehyun not far behind him. Somehow, Taeyong had finally found his voice as he managed to ask the captain, "What's going on?" Taeil's face was hard, his brows furrowed and lips straight. "We're being attacked. Someone is trying to forcibly board the ship." Taeyong's eyes widened as he stood up straight. Taeil grimaced as he swung the door to Ten's room wide open. "Everyone, to your stations! Now!" And without a second glance, Taeil began sprinting towards the pilot deck.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Cold, hard tile greeted Ten’s shaky hands and knees, his body mirroring the pose the boy found himself in with Taeyong in earlier escapades. Funny how both of these instances happened quite unexpectedly. Lucas took no time in squatting down to try and hoist Ten back up to at least sit down on the bed again, a worried look troubling his face. 

Summoning as much energy as he could manage, Ten rose again, this time more sure of himself. He stood still a minute, thoughts flooding his head, silently thanking someone had the decency to clothe him. The sound of loud rushing footsteps down the hall took everyone in his room by surprise, soon making more sense as they all heard the rest of their crew exclaim, “Taeyong!” Ten’s heartbeat now in his ears, a smile curled up on his mouth. 

Alarms blared through all corridors, making the room gasp. Before anyone could move, commanding officer Taeil barged in, ordering everyone to their stations. This was not happening. Not right now. Had it not been for Mark yelling, “What's happening!?” down the hall after everyone else, Ten would have been clueless. All he gathered was that there was a threat boarding the ship. 

Before he had time to react to anything, Taeyong appeared at his door. Breathtaking, handsome, and most importantly healthy. Meeting his gaze stopped time completely. If Ten’s heart wasn’t already beating out of his chest from the sound of the alarms, it sure was now. 

Moving faster than sound, Ten moved directly in front of Taeyong. Taking shaky breaths, he flung himself forward, arms curling around his love. Safety. Comfort. Home. “I’m okay,” he breathed against the older boy. “I.. I gotta.. I gotta do something about this.”

Time seemed to stand still once Ten's warm arms wrapped around Taeyong's slender frame. He breathed in the scent of his lover's hair. It smelled so good. So familiar. So Ten. 

Before long, however, the warmth was gone. Taeyong blinked to try and regain his senses before he realized what had just happened. He whipped around just as quickly as the other boy had sprinted off.

Ten obviously wasn’t in the state of mind to think straight, but he knew that he wanted to do something. Keeping up his rebellious lack of taking orders, the boy turned on his heels. Before any regrets could plague his mind, he raced down the hall, wanting to take this threat head on. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be followed, afraid of seeing Taeyong getting hurt from his own reckless behavior. 

"Wait!" Taeyong exclaimed as he rushed to catch up with his friend. He could faintly make out multiple footsteps following closely behind him as he ran hastily down the corridor.

Suddenly Ten understood why Taeyong was crying earlier. Shaking his head, he kept going. Protecting his crew outweighed any doubts, any fears, any soreness right now. There were a few parts of the ship he could think to run to, starting first with their main hall. It would be the simplest to board. Ten’s eyes suddenly fixated on a dark figure in front of him; he was ready to lay his life on the line for this. 

By the time Taeyong had finally caught up with Ten, they had made it all the way to the main hall. "Ten!" Taeyong shouted as he hustled over to stand by his lover's side. He turned to face Ten, but saw that the silver haired boy's gaze was fixated on something looming in front of them. Slowly, Taeyong followed Ten's gaze to discover what it was exactly that had illegally boarded their ship.

Taeyong's eyes widened as he attempted to take in the sight before him. A large figure, probably 7 or 8 feet tall at least, stood towering over them. The alien's skin looked slick and it was dark red in color. Aside from the eyes, it's head had a relatively normal build, complete with a full head of jet black hair. Its eyes dark and soulless. It sported an evil grin as it took in the crew of humans that had gathered before it.

After a brief moment of silence, the beast lifted its slimy fingers and snapped them forcefully. The sound was alarmingly loud in the main hall, where the alarm bells had since stopped ringing once the group had all made their way there. From the shadows behind him, more aliens began to emerge. All of them looked almost identical to the main one in front. They marched forward and formed a line on either side of what looked to be their leader. 

Another deaf silence filled the room. The crew was too shocked to say anything. Not long after his group had piled in, the leader opened his mouth to speak, "This vessel has trespassed into our territory illegally. As punishment and retribution, we will be taking this vessel as our property to use for our own purposes." 

It was at this moment Taeil finally spoke up, "Fuck you! You're not taking anything. Just let us go and we'll leave this area immediately!" Taeil was known to have a bit of a temper. Taeyong didn't think it would help him in this particular situation, though. "Captain, please be nice to them." Lucas said quietly. Doyoung chimed in, "C'mon Taeil, why don't you ask them again, nicely this time, if they will let us go unharmed and we will be on our merry way."

Taeil huffed but turned to look up at the alien to repeat Doyoung's words. Taeil's heart dropped when he saw the beast's face. The evil grin it had sported earlier had widened, and it's eyes had narrowed significantly. "Where are your manners, human? Do you talk to every species with that tone of voice?" The other aliens around him chirped in agreement. The being continued, "Well, we don't take kindly to that kind of tone. Because of your insolence, we will take something else of your property as reparation." 

Doyoung took this opportunity to step in, "Um, excuse me...sir? If you're taking the ship you're basically taking everything on it. What else could you possibly take from us?" The alien considered his words, and then carefully started to look over the human crew, like a kid in a candy store. His intense stare made Taeyong visibly shiver. 

This would be the mistake that cost him, however, for as soon as Taeyong's shoulders shook with the chill, the beast quickly laid his eyes upon him. The alien leader huffed as he walked toward Taeyong. The other crew members quickly moved out the beast's way, but Taeyong could see out of the corner of his eye that Ten tried to remain as close to him as possible. 

"How about you?" The leader's voice was deep and commanding. Taeyong strained his neck to look up at the creature, "What about me?" He asked, trying to keep a steady tone of voice but failing. Taeyong swallowed, a sinking feeling in his stomach as the alien spoke again, "You're coming with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on twitter please :)
> 
> @lomljoong


	3. Chapter 3

A flurry of blind rage built up inside of Ten, threatening to spill out of his mouth in the form of shouting, running, and kicking. Protecting everyone, especially Taeyong, was all his heart could care about right now. There he stood silently, trying and failing to contradict every cell in his body that wanted to protest. 

Like the flick of a switch, his body was suddenly ignited with passionate hatred. How dare any disgusting being suggest any of them be taken prisoner, let alone his lover?

“Like hell he is!” Ten snarled. Before he could offer to sacrifice himself to the mongrel in his lover’s place, the pair were gone in a flash. The great beast had opened a portal and slipped through it, taking Taeyong by the waist with him.

“Ten-!” Taeyong yelled. Those last words rang through the cadet's ears, sending knives straight to his heart. Even jumping on reflex, attempting to get through the portal with him, the boy was too slow and only found himself on the floor of his own ship still. Not wanting the words he had heard to be the last, the Thai boy knew what he had to do. He had to rescue Taeyong. 

He was more than willing to fight anything in his path right now, but he was stopped from springing head first into action by Lucas, known for keeping a level head in stressful situations. “Please Ten, let’s do what they ask...” Nodding begrudgingly, Ten followed the rest of his crew after the aliens, wondering just exactly they wanted with them. If they wanted him in Taeyong’s place, wish granted. If they wanted all their weapons, their entire ship- anything. Taeyong was too precious to him to give them so easily. “What... are you going to do with us then?” Doyoung asked, breaking the chilling moment of silence.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Alarms blared throughout the control room. The ground control team was rushing around, trying to get status reports and figure out what the hell was going on up there. Yuta reached the main operating control and yelled into the microphone, "Ground control to Starship, do you read me? Come in, Starship! What's happening up there?" "Are you even getting through to them?" Johnny huffed out, not looking away as he focused intently on the computer screen in front him. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck busted through the doors to the control room, "What's happening? Are they okay?" He looked between Yuta, Johnny and Sicheng, but nobody had an answer. He sighed and walked toward the front of the control room, where a large floor to ceiling window showed them the launchpad where the ship would take off and land. Donghyuck looked up to the sky solemnly, his thoughts attempting to drown out the panic going on behind him. "Mark... I hope you're okay."

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Darkness. That's what greeted Taeyong when he finally gained consciousness again. He blinked once, twice, but still could not see anything. The redhead had absolutely no idea where he was. He tried to sit up but doubled over immediately. He could feel a sharp pain in his abdomen and he had a migraine from the gods. He tried to move his hands, but found them chained to the cold wall behind him. He tried to move his feet, but was met with the same circumstance. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the metal wall. 

What would become of him? He didn't want to die like this. He couldn't die like this. He would be letting everyone on board down. He thought of his crew. Their sweet faces and cheeky grins. He thought of cranky captain Taeil, stoic but soft Doyoung, young but strong Mark... He thought of Ten. His friend, companion and now lover. The image of Ten's smiling face flashed through his mind. That was all it took to get the spark ignited in him again. He had to get out of here. There was no other option. He didn't have the strength at the moment to struggle, however. So instead, he decided to sit and bide his time in order to come up with an escape plan. 

Before he could ponder for too long, however, the door to his room opened suddenly, letting in a blinding light from outside. He brought his shackled hand up to shield his eyes. He could make out two or three figures coming into the room and walking towards him. Taeyong swallowed, this wouldn't bode well for him. 

"It's time." One of them said in a gruff tone. "Finally, I thought the boss would end up keeping him in here alone for the entire ride back!" Another said. Taeyong flinched as one of them reached above his head to unchain his wrists while another worked on freeing his ankles. Before Taeyong had a chance to even process what was happening, one of the aliens had lifted his body up off the ground and had flung him over its shoulder easily. Taeyong yelped louder than he meant to. 

He heard the being below him let out a hearty laugh, "He should be a fun one." He mused aloud to his friends. Taeyong grimaced as they all laughed together in unison. He squeezed his eyes shut and silently prayed for a miracle. He hoped that his crew was okay and that they had escaped unharmed. Maybe they would come looking for him? He knew he shouldn't put all his eggs in one basket, so he still had an inkling of an escape plan in his mind. But still, he hoped to see someone come to help save him. Hopefully before anything terrible happened to him.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

The aliens grumbled, saying nothing as they made their own portals to shift through back to their own ship. No words were spoken from the ship's crew for what seemed like eternity. Then everyone jumped with a start as Ten banged his fist repeatedly on the ground in frustration. If only he had been a fraction of a second faster...maybe he would have made it through. Finding a small moment of peace, the crew sighed in small relief. “We’re.. we’re going to be okay!” Lucas chirped, often bringing optimism to the ship.

“Not without Taeyong,” Ten mumbled, staring at the ground in defeat. “He’s... he’s everything.” In a more lighthearted situation, they might have heard one of their ground control members buzz in commenting on how gay that was. While on the subject ground control, it was peculiar how they had received no communication from them regarding the situation they currently faced. 

“We’ll get him back,” Taeil sounded sure of himself and his crew. After all, why would he hire them had he not been sure of theIraq capabilities? Just when the crew had begun to build up some determination, potentially some hope, it broke down instantly as the ship lurched and creaked loudly. “Oh great…" Doyoung groaned, looking out the closest bay window and noticing a large metal hand clamped around their ship, which they could only assume was from their enemy. Ten couldn’t help himself up at this point, eyes boring holes into the ground as regret strained his heart. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Mark felt so helpless as he desperately tried to radio in a signal to their ground control team. Donghyuck, his best friend, had been tinkering with some new technology and had given the team a new communicator to use only in extreme emergencies. Figuring one of his members being kidnapped would count as one of those cases, his other crewmates monitored him as he attempted the only other way of communication he could think of. 

It would require a lot of attention, patience, physical strain, and brain cells. His heart beating loudly in his ears, the youngest swallowed and nodded his head as Jaehyun flicked the switch to power the microchip inserted into Mark’s skull. He could feel electricity buzzing first in his head and then quickly spreading throughout his nerves, gathering any energy and information.

Thinking of Earth, thinking of home, thinking of Donghyuck, this was one of their only shots of communication with their team down below on earth. Memory loss could be a wicked side effect of this technology, still in its beta state. Not wanting to completely fry his brain or memories, Mark used as little words as possible to (hopefully) communicate that they were in danger.

‘ A L I E N S .... T O O K ... T A E Y O N G ...  
H E L P ... W E ‘ R E ... N E X T ... ‘

That was about all the strain Mark could take, squirming in his seat and his brain giving it all that it could. Jaehyun gave a firm squeeze to the boy's hands, praying someone on ground control received this through one of their own brain chips. Mark’s nose suddenly spurted blood, and Jaehyun immediately stopped the transmission.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

In the midst of general confusion and panic, Yuta's computer screen started flashing suddenly. "Hey everyone, come here!" He shouted for his teammates as they gathered around his computer to read the incoming distress call, which was being directly transmitted from his own chip in his head to the screen in front of them. "Oh my God..." Sicheng whispered under his breath.

Donghyuck banged his fist on the desk in a sudden spurt of rage, "This can't be happening!" He screamed out in frustration. Yuta and Johnny stared sadly at the young boy. He was still new to the team and this kind of situation had never come up before. They empathized with him. "Hey, it's going to be okay, man. We'll do everything we can to help them out." Johnny said softly, trying his best to console the boy. 

Donghyuck's eyes narrowed as he stood up straight to face his friend, "And how do you suppose we do that? We're not even really sure where they are!" At this statement, Yuta grinned. Donghyuck shot him a death glare, “And just what’s so funny, Mr. Commanding Officer Sir?” The Japanese boy sat up in his chair and stretched his arms out in front of him to crack his knuckles loudly. “I guess it’s about time to break out my latest creation from the lab. I kind of figured it would have been a while longer before having to test this baby out, but I guess this is kind of an emergency.” The three boys stared at their commanding officer curiously as Yuta began typing furiously on his keyboard. What could he have up his sleeve?

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Jungwoo could tell that trying to keep a positive outlook on this situation was currently taking its toll on Lucas. Every time he tried to say something uplifting to try and keep his teammates in high spirits, he was always shot down by someone or something.

Jungwoo stood near the front of the main hall, next to the large window that looked out over the vast darkness of space in front of them. He remained silent, choosing to gaze out the window quietly while his other teammates pondered a way to save their kidnapped friend. Jungwoo sighed softly and turned around. As if on instinct his eyes fell to Lucas. He was sporting a small grin, still trying to emit a positive aura. Jungwoo furrowed his brows. He was worried for Lucas. Trying to shoulder that sort of burden all on his own had to take its toll on the tall boy. 

The more he stared unabashedly at him, the more Jungwoo started to notice the finer details on the Chinese boy’s face. His eyes had large bags under them, signaling that he wasn’t sleeping well. His forehead sported slight creases, as if they had been stuck in a worried position for a long while. His smile, while definitely visible, was gradually beginning to fade. It was no secret that Jungwoo had fallen completely in love with this goofy, loveable boy a long time ago. He didn’t want to risk hurting their friendship, however, so he made sure to keep his feelings hidden. Not just from Lucas, but from everyone on the ship. Especially Mark. The youngest could be a bit of a blabbermouth sometimes. 

He couldn’t stand seeing Lucas in this much pain. After a few more moments of gazing at his friend without the other noticing, Jungwoo finally pried himself away from the window and walked slowly over to him. He came up behind him and set a hand on one of Lucas’ broad shoulders. The sudden contact made Lucas jump, but once he saw who the culprit was he relaxed instantly. “Oh, hey Jungwoo. You should tell everyone that things will turn out okay, yeah? I bet they would listen to you. I tend to blend into the background a lot, like a chameleon!” He let out a sad chuckle at his own words. Even he couldn’t bring himself to laugh at his own bad jokes. Jungwoo said nothing as he guided his hand from Lucas’ shoulder down to his hand. 

He intertwined their fingers and Lucas stared at him wide-eyed. “Please, don’t push yourself.” The smaller boy whispered, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. “You don’t have to carry everyone’s problems on your shoulders. It’s okay to be sad or upset. But I know you want to have a positive outlook on this situation. I know this, because I see you. Even when you’re not looking, I always am.” Jungwoo lowered his head, he silently wondered if this was the best time to be telling Lucas all of this, but he couldn’t really stop himself at this point anyway. 

He paused, trying to formulate his words in his head before suddenly looking up at Lucas. His eyes were determined and Lucas could see tears starting to form. “We will get Taeyong back! I know it! Please, don’t try and take on everyone’s worries by yourself. I will stand with you and be by your side. You don’t have to try and do everything alone anymore!” 

At this point, Jungwoo was nearly shouting, causing the attention of the rest of the crew to land on the both of them momentarily. “I-I say all of this because…I…I love you!” 

Lucas’ eyes widened comically as he comprehended what his friend had just told him. He glanced up and around at everyone else. They looked just about as stunned as he felt. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

Sometimes under great stress, some find it best to get things off their chest. Alleviating some type of mental anguish is better than having it build up, even if completely unrelated to the dire situation currently at hand. That could be one explanation for Jungwoo’s emotional outburst, sending the ship into another bout of silence. It was so foreign to everyone to hear the small boy’s voice above a whisper.

Lucas’ heavy heart swelled near to bursting just seeing one of his best friends cry, joining with him without realizing it. Mocked his whole life for his ridiculous dream of space travel, a great sense of pride surged through the Chinese boy at Jungwoo’s words. Of course it was his responsibility to make everyone happy, what else could he offer at this point? Everyone needed hope, courage, and love if they were to complete their rescue mission. 

He had hardly realized he had been struggling alone, putting his energy into seeing others smile. But to be told he was noticed... larger tears fell down his face. In that regard, he took after his mother’s own soft heart, crying at everything. 

Not thinking about himself as usual, he reached out to wipe Jungwoo’s tears from his face, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile. Insecurities flooded Lucas suddenly. What if he ever hurt Jungwoo? What if he upset him in any way? He couldn’t bear to think of that. 

Maybe he was being selfish in thinking the small boy meant his words romantically. Pressing their foreheads together, Lucas thought it was finally time for a response. “I love you too, Woo,” the taller boy mumbled in the small space between them, using one of his favorite nicknames. “You know that.” Acting purely on instinct, he reached up and ruffled the other boy’s hair, perhaps lingering a little too long. Usually never thinking of any of his fellow crew members in a romantic sense, thoughts of that nature suddenly flooded his mind. 

Friendship was a perfect pathway to a blooming relationship, and right now Jungwoo was a field of flowers. The flowers had delicate petals, and Lucas had a pair of cleats on. “I.... I don’t want.. to hurt you,” he finally spoke again after some thought, lip trembling.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Ten had finally slinked his way back to his own quarters, body numb and mind stuck on his loved one. Mulling over multiple possibilities on what to do next, he knew he only had one goal: saving Taeyong. Perhaps a disguise.. no. Maybe a distraction..? No. Every single possibility ruled out as negative in the end. Slamming his fist hard down his desk, he instantly regretted it. Ten felt lost. 

Something in his mind suddenly snapped into focus, remembering Doyoung mentioning some of their faulty prototypes. One was a cloaking device... and if he was careful, maybe it would work. There was nothing else to lose at this point, he knew he had to act now or never. Go time.

Finding his way through the ship with no one stopping him was the easy part. Gathering various weapons and gear, simple. Sneaking into an escape pod felt even easier, albeit emotionally taxing. Just as he had on his final buckle, someone cleared their throat. “Taeil." Ten breathed. “I... I’ve gotta do something,” he explained, ready to push the button to close the hatch. His leader had a firm hand pressed against the “OPEN” button however, so his effort was futile.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Jungwoo was sobbing at this point. With his forehead pressed against his Lucas’, he felt small. His whole frame began to shake. “W-What…do you…mean?” He said in between hiccups. He didn’t know what Lucas was talking about. How could he ever hurt him? Lucas was one of the sweetest, kindest, most loving people Jungwoo had ever met. “I…don’t…understand…” The smaller boy was beginning to slur his words as his vision continued to become blurry. 

With the stress of not only their missing crew member but now also the weight of his unexpected confession to his long time crush, Jungwoo felt like he was about to overheat and shut down. He kept his head down, focusing on the floor, their shoes, anything but Lucas’ face. When he didn’t hear an immediate response, he braced himself for an incoming rejection. Of course this was going to ruin their friendship. He was so fucking stupid to think otherwise. He wished he would have had just a bit more self-control. 

The room was silent, save for Jungwoo’s intermittent hiccups and quiet sobs. After a brief moment, he felt a large hand on his own as their fingers intertwined and he began to let himself be pulled along by the taller boy. He wasn’t sure where they were going, as he made sure to keep his head down at all costs. He felt himself being dragged quite a distance away from the main hall. Jungwoo wondered where Lucas could be taking him. 

After a few more moments of walking, Jungwoo heard the whirr of a door opening and he felt himself being pulled inside a mysterious room. He heard the door immediately close behind him and before he could even breathe he suddenly felt those large hands on either side of his face as the gap between the two of them became nonexistent. 

Rough, inexperienced lips clashed against Jungwoo’s own as he grasped at the taller boy in shock. When Lucas didn’t let up immediately, Jungwoo’s face began to relax as his hands finally landed firmly on the other's wide shoulders. Jungwoo could tell that this was the his first rodeo. His lips were stiff and his eyes were squeezed shut. He wasn’t sure what to do next, Jungwoo realized.

Jungwoo chuckled softly and at that, Lucas opened one eye. He leaned back and stuttered, “W-Was it bad?” By this time Jungwoo’s tears had dried and a smile had started to form on his face. “No, it wasn’t. But this time, let me lead.” Lucas tilted his head cutely, “This time?” Before Lucas could receive an explanation Jungwoo had closed the distance between them once more.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Normally, Taeil could handle the day to day stress of his job as lead commanding officer of their battalion. He liked to think that his stubborn yet firm way of leading was what landed him the job in the first place. He thought of his crew like his own family. (Except for Doyoung for… obvious reasons) However, Taeil was always acutely aware of how bad he was at expressing his feelings. He liked to bottle them up and keep them hidden away. He never wanted to seem weak around his team. 

It was because of this that at the present moment, Taeil was silent. He stared at Ten, willing him mentally to say something else. He knew he couldn’t let him take the cloaking device. It was just beginning to be worked on again and hadn’t even reached the testing phase yet. He knew that it would be extremely dangerous to let Ten go out with the faulty device. But seeing the look of determination and sadness in Ten’s eyes, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop him so easily. 

“Look,” He finally started after a minute of stiff silence. “I know how you feel about Taeyong. He’s part of our team, so you should know how I feel too. It’s too dangerous to go out in this thing. What if it breaks down? What if it explodes in transit? How could I live with myself if I were to lose you too?” Taeil looked away, trying not to focus on Ten’s expression. He coughed, “Isn’t there another way? Can’t we all think up a plan together? As a team?”

There was a reason Taeil was appointed leader, Ten knew. Even under dire circumstances, he could bring the whole crew together to plan ideas for attacking or rescuing. Resting his head in his hands, Ten let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah...” was all that he could say, mindless possibilities bouncing throughout every corner of his mind. “I thought.. this would be the fastest route.” 

His eyes finally meeting the older boy’s, he continued on. “I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt..” Taeil simply shook his head in response. Sometimes Ten could be so dense. “We have strength in numbers,” the commander replied. “Come on, we’ll discuss this further with everyone.”

Finally coaxing the desperate Thai boy out of the pod, the pair made their way back to where everyone else was. That is, everyone else except Jungwoo and Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please find me on twitter I would like some friends lmao
> 
> @lomljoong


	4. Chapter 4

It was as if the pair had discovered a small secret to the universe. Time slipped from them as their mouths met in a wonderfully innocent embrace. Having never kissed before (aside from his inner elbow for practice), Lucas gave a sheepish grin after his first attempt. Worries of scaring off Jungwoo dissolved as the older boy initiated his own kiss, making Lucas gasp against his lips. Not even realizing he was holding his breath, the Chinese boy broke apart finally, gulping in a few breaths of air before giggling. 

“Wow...” Lucas breathed, wanting to stay in Jungwoo’s gaze forever. “Just so I know better, show me how to do that again?” It was Jungwoo’s turn to laugh now before the pair were lost in each other, kissing again and again with little breaks in between for Lucas to catch up on his breathing. Everything was going smoothly, until-

Realization hit the both of them like a ton of bricks the moment their leader’s voice sounded over the ship’s intercom. “Lucas and Jungwoo, main lobby. Now.” Before Lucas could properly assess whether or not his relationship status had officially changed, the pair rushed into the main room, greeted with a smile from Jaehyun. “Team.. we need to find out their weakness, and where they’re keeping Taeyong.” Taeil said with a firm yet calm tone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Mark spoke up, finally having returned to a healthy state. “Maybe one or two of us could be the bait and be kidnapped?” Receiving questionable glances, he explained further. “Like.. we install a tracker on ourselves, get kidnapped so everyone else can know where we are, and hopefully be near Taeyong?” This idea was brave, a bit stupid, and maybe one of their only shots.

Taeil wanted to scream. He was trying to keep his crew members safe, not send all of them out into the abyss and risk them getting hurt or, even worse, die. This is exactly what he was telling Ten earlier. The captain pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Mark, I know that you know that’s dangerous.” He said slowly. Mark turned to look at him, sadness welling up in his eyes. 

Before he could respond to Taeil however, Jaehyun stepped in, “But what other choice do we have, Taeil?” Jaehyun was one of the only crew members who didn’t refer to Taeil with any honorifics, since they had been friends for over a decade. “Taeil…please…” Ten’s voice came from the other side of the room. The captain huffed and looked around the room. The faces of his crew members, his family, stared back at him in anticipation. Against his better judgment, Taeil finally caved. “Fine, but I decide who’s going.” 

Mark and Ten’s face immediately lit up at their captain’s words. Mark immediately raised his hand to volunteer. “Captain, please, it was my idea, let me prove myself to the team and rescue Taeyong!” Doyoung stepped over to Mark and softly grabbed his hand, “I don’t think you quite grasp how dire this situation is Mark. This is going to be extremely dangerous and you might not make it. You’re the youngest member here.” Mark stared up at his commander firmly, he wasn’t about to back down. 

“Come on, Sir. I think I’ve proven myself enough on this ship. I want to show you that I’m a valuable asset to this team.” Mark paused to collect his thoughts, “And besides…Taeyong is my friend. He’s been like a mentor to me ever since I joined. I would do anything to make sure he comes home safely.” Doyoung stared intently into Mark’s pleading eyes. The tension in the room was thick as the others watched the scene play out. After what felt like an eternity, Doyoung finally groaned loudly and turned toward Taeil, “Well?”

Taeil glared at Mark, but it didn’t seem to faze the young cadet. His face was set and his eyes were determined. Taeil’s mind was screaming at him to say no, but his heart eventually won in the end. “…Fine. You and Ten, come with me.” Without another word, Taeil turned to head towards the debriefing room. Ten and Mark followed wordlessly after their captain. After they had left the room, the tension began to dissipate as the rest of the members glanced around at each other worriedly. This was going to be their most dangerous mission yet.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

By the time Taeyong had regained some of his bearings, he realized he had been transported to a completely different room. This room was all white with no windows and only one door. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to wake up fully. He hadn’t even realized he had been knocked unconscious again. When he felt himself regain all of his senses, he snapped his head up and quickly glanced around. 

He flinched when he saw a group of about 7 or 8 of his alien captors all gathered around him in a circle. They were looking down on him menacingly. While their pitch black eyes made it difficult to determine what was going on in their minds, their almost maniacal grins definitely gave away what they were thinking. 

“Hey, it’s awake.” Taeyong heard one of them say. He tried not to panic. He couldn’t show any sort of weakness around the enemy. He plastered on a tough face and narrowed his eyes, “What the fuck are you monsters thinking about doing to me? Because whatever it is, there’s no way in hell I’m gonna let it happen.” He snarled. One of the aliens chuckled and leaned down so that he was eye to eye with the fiery redhead. 

There was a brief silence as the two stared each other down. The alien then flashed its nasty teeth and Taeyong immediately spit into its face. The monster flinched and drew back quickly, spitting and coughing dramatically. A few of the others began laughing wildly at this. The victim of Taeyong’s attack slapped its friends and turned back toward Taeyong, this time sporting a violent expression. 

Taeyong internally panicked, but made sure to keep the tough expression plastered on his face. He couldn’t stop himself from sweating, however. One of the aliens took note of this, “Look, it’s nervous.” It said aloud. The alien that Taeyong spit at growled loudly, “Enough of this, we’re going to take him here and now!” Taeyong’s eyes widened as he tried to scurry away, struggling as both his legs and arms were tied together tightly. 

He didn’t get far before the angry alien easily picked up Taeyong’s light body with just a single hand. Taeyong could feel the slime from the monster’s hand seeping into his shirt and he tried not to gag at the smell of it. The monster grinned as he slammed Taeyong back to the ground harshly, making Taeyong howl in pain. The monster shoved Taeyong’s face into the ground and hovered over him as he whispered gruffly into the boy’s ear, “You’re mine now.”

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Only 10 minutes had passed since Taeil, Ten and Mark had entered the debriefing room. However, to the rest of the crew it felt like an eternity. Everyone waited with bated breath to hear the final plan. Doyoung stood by the door to the debriefing room, almost as if standing guard against anyone who might try to eavesdrop on the captain’s conversation with the cadets. 

Jaehyun stood a few feet in front of Doyoung, looking sadly out of one of the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the majority of the main lobby’s walls. Jungwoo and Lucas stood close together on the opposite side of the room. Lucas had his right arm wrapped around Jungwoo’s waist protectively. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to protect Jungwoo from exactly. All he knew was that he wanted to keep the smaller boy safe no matter what. The two of them stared desolately out the window, watching the stars float by endlessly. The room was filled with a silence so thick that it felt like it could be cut with a knife. 

Finally, the door to the debriefing room opened and Taeil led Ten and Mark back out into the main lobby. Doyoung jumped a little at the sudden sound of the door opening, but composed himself quickly as he followed after the trio. The rest of the crew met the captain in the middle of the room, anticipating a grand announcement. 

Taeil initially stood with his back to his crew, watching the infinite space lay out before him through the enormous window. After a minute he sighed, his shoulders moving visibly from the action, and turned around to face his team. Without any more delay, Taeil immediately began laying out the plan of action.

“As you all probably know, this is going to be an extremely dangerous mission. There is a possibility that some of you may not come out of this alive…but this is what it has come to. I have spoken at length to Ten and Mark regarding this mission and they fully understand the implications of this mission and have confirmed that they still want to go.” The crew glanced over at the two mentioned cadets. Both of them stood motionless, faces blank, as they listened to their captain’s explanation. 

“Here is what we will do: Ten and Mark will have trackers planted on each of their bodies and they will take one of the cruiser pods located on the bottom floor hangar. Doyoung and Jaehyun will communicate with each of them directly, guiding them to where we believe the approximate location of their stronghold is. Once they arrive, they will deliberately allow themselves to be captured and taken prisoner. They will work together to find Taeyong and save him. They will be equipped with our most recent expansion of high grade stealth weaponry. 

As soon as they are in a decent position and have secured Taeyong, they will send a signal to us indicating that they are ready for extraction. Lucas and Jungwoo, that is when you two will take the prototype cloaking pod and head out ahead of the main ship. We will follow at a safe distance. As soon as they approach their force fields, Lucas and Jungwoo will activate the cloaking generator and attempt to bypass all security fields. They will then attempt to locate the closest bay where they can extract the rest of you safely. 

As soon as they are in place, they will send a signal back to you, Ten and Mark, stating that they are ready to go. That is when you two and Taeyong will sneak out of the ship and board the escape vessel. Again, the main ship will be just out of reach of their trackers, but we will stay here for backup in case something goes wrong. Any questions?” Taeil glanced around the room. Everyone’s eyes seemed to be filled with determination. Taeil could tell that a figurative spark had been lit inside each of his team members, signaling that they were all ready and willing to take part in this rescue operation. Taeil nodded, “Then let’s get started.”

Blood rushed through Ten at the speed of sound, but he kept a seemingly calm, blank face. If anything were happening to Taeyong that he saw.. he might fly off the handle. It was probably for the best that he didn’t try to traverse the enemy ship alone. Not only would it benefit everyone if the Thai boy had someone to hold him back to keep himself from getting killed, but two heads are often better than one. 

But why Mark out of everyone though? The youngest, the most vulnerable.. Ten couldn’t let these worries get to him. With every passing moment, that gave more time for the aliens to be abusing his love. His body moving on its own accord, the pair made their way to the cruiser.

An enraged fist bopped the button to start the engines once Mark buckled himself in, Ten hardly paying attention to safety. The younger gave a soft squeeze to Ten’s shoulder, a worried look troubling his face. “We’re going to get him back, okay?” Mark gulped, obviously trying to seem brave in the face of danger. Always feeling like he needed to prove himself. To prove why he was there despite his age, taking on too many tasks…that was their Mark.

Ten nodded wordlessly, letting his brain untangle to form a tangible response, the only sound being the uneven breathing between the two of them. Thank every God above the engines remained silent on these cruisers. “They better not be hurting him, or they’ll be the ones truly sorry,” Ten thought aloud, hand resting upon his favorite weapon of choice, giving it a grip at the end of his sentence. 

Mark inhaled sharply, more nervous now than ever. “Hopefully it won’t come to violence and we can extract him without making a scene.” he replied, shaking a little now. Training against your crewmates and long time friends was one thing, but encountering your first actual fight would be another. Mark had to be ready for anything, at any time. 

Before he had time to prepare his mind further, the two had reached an open spot, perfect for their ruse. It didn’t take hardly any time at all for the disgusting slime bags to send out a large chain to clamp around the small ship and crank it in with ease. Ten and Mark had no trouble looking confused and panicked, even if this was pre-planned. For all they knew, the enemy could have fired a large laser to obliterate the ship to keep it from escaping.

Thankfully this was the type of enemy that wanted to play with their prey. A variety of colorful insults spat out of Ten as he was cuffed and hoisted to a cell, Mark simply crying out in pain from the same treatment. Hoping Ten’s boisterous remarks would reach Taeyong’s ears, he kept at it. 

“You won’t get away with this! We have a whole army behind us!”

◇◇◇◇◇◇

The waiting game was Lucas’ least favorite game to play, especially with lives on the line. Only being asked to try and communicate with ground control, the man found himself at a loss of what to do next once met with harsh static. Pacing around the halls to calm his nerves, his inner protector senses honed in on a room he heard crying from. Without thinking or even bothering to knock, Lucas entered the room in a panic, eyes landing on a startled blubbering Jungwoo. 

“Hey!” he sounded, rushing to the shorter boy’s side. Wrapping his arms around the other, his words poured out as quickly as the tears that were falling. “Hey hey! I’m here! I’ve got you! I.. I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you.." he reassured, burying his face into the crook of Jungwoo’s neck. An apology, a small shimmer of hope, and relaxation all took the form of a small kiss to the other’s lips. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Ten and Mark both cried out in pain as the aliens handled their lithe bodies carelessly. Mark was slung over one of the creature’s shoulders while Ten was being lifted and carried by the scruff of his neck. He felt like he was choking, but he had to hold out. He had to stay strong for Mark and especially for Taeyong. He focused on his breathing as he tried to take in his surroundings. 

The interior of the enemy’s ship was surprisingly clean. The walls were bright white. The ceiling of the hallway they were currently walking down was low and lined with intricate light fixtures. The carpet looked plush and soft. Ten wondered just what kind of species they were up against. When they reached the end of the hallway, they were met with a large double door. 

The door had exquisite carvings and looked like it was made of gold. Without warning, the aliens set the boys down on the ground none too gently. They quickly grabbed both of the pilots’ shoulders tightly so that they wouldn’t try to escape. The tightness of the alien’s grip didn’t bother Ten very much, but he worried about how Mark was holding up. Mark was smaller than Ten and a bit more frail in comparison. 

He chanced a peek over at his companion to try and gauge how he was holding up. To Ten’s surprise, Mark wasn’t showing any sign of weakness. His face was set and his expression was firm. He saw Ten in his peripheral vision and gave him a tiny nod, as if to let his partner know that he was doing okay. Ten silently sighed in relief and turned to fixate his gaze on the large door in front of them. After a few seconds, one of the aliens that had accompanied the pair reached for the door’s handle. He turned the giant handle and pushed one of the double doors all the way open while his companion pushed the opposite door open simultaneously. 

Ten and Mark were immediately blinded by the brilliant white light that shone from inside the giant room. It looked almost like a ballroom. It was all white, like the hallways, but there were no fancy decorations lining the walls. No ornate light fixtures on the ceiling. When Ten regained his bearings, he glanced around the room quickly before his eyes landed on the scene currently playing out in the middle of the room. 

What he saw made his blood boil. There, about 30 feet in front of Ten, was Taeyong. Beaten, bruised and bloody. His shirt had been severely ripped and was soaked with blood and other unknown fluids. Taeyong’s eyes were swollen and his beautiful skin was littered with black, blue and yellow bruises. He was currently being held down by one of the five creatures that were with him, his head being crushed against the hard floor. 

Ten was becoming blind with more and more rage by the second. However, his vision still managed to pick up on where the alien’s other hand currently was: stuffed down the front of Taeyong’s pants. Mark swallowed thickly. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t help himself; he started shaking. His knees felt weak. For a brief moment, Mark glanced over at Ten to try and see how he was holding up. 

Mark gasped audibly at what he saw on Ten’s face. It was a kind of rage and hatred he had never seen before in his life. He felt scared. He swallowed again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ten’s fingers shaking violently as he curled his hand into a fist. He was about to snap.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

As soon as Jungwoo felt the warm embrace of the Chinese boy, he immediately felt relief wash over him. He had always been one to worry over every little thing, and he tended to get stressed and anxious very easily. With the weight of the mission at hand bearing on his mind, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back his tears much longer. He didn’t want the rest of the crew to see him in a state of weakness, so when nobody was looking he had snuck off into an empty room to let his feelings out. He figured he had been crying too loudly the moment he heard someone entering the room. 

Once Lucas asked what was wrong, that was all it took for Jungwoo to lose his inhibitions and let his instincts take over as he closed the gap between them. The kiss he shared with Lucas was small and tame, much like himself. As soon as they parted, Jungwoo stared deep into Lucas’ eyes. They were filled with worry and concern. As expected of the most selfless person Jungwoo had ever met. When Jungwoo continued to stay silent, Lucas asked again, “Can you tell me what’s going on?” His deep voice was gentle and inviting. 

It was at this moment that Jungwoo had made up his mind. This mission could be their last if things went awry. He wanted to make sure Lucas knew exactly how he felt about him before it was too late. Slowly, Jungwoo got up from the bed they both found themselves sitting on and walked over to the door. He shut it and locked it. Lucas blinked at Jungwoo through the now dim lighting in the room. “Jungwoo?” He questioned, his voice even more concerned now. Without speaking, Jungwoo walked slowly back to the bed and climbed onto it. He began to lay on his back and grabbed Lucas’ hand in the process. He dragged the taller boy up with him until Lucas ended up directly on top of him. 

Even though it was dark, Lucas could tell that Jungwoo’s entire demeanor had suddenly changed. His arms began to shake in their place on either side of Jungwoo’s head. Jungwoo lifted one of his hands and softly caressed the other boy's face. His face was soft and warm. Both boys exhaled quietly at the contact. Their gazes became locked, both of them suspended in time as they simply stared into each other’s eyes. Finally Jungwoo dragged his thumb across Lucas’ cheek and planted it on the other's lips. “Please,” Jungwoo’s voice was barely above a whisper “Take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm funny sometimes on twitter
> 
> @lomljoong


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so uh a lot happens in this chapter. i have updated the tags accordingly so please heed them.

For each and every single mission the crew had been on, it had been Ten and Lucas who had kept their teammates calm and in high spirits. Ten had no trouble laughing in the face of danger, even going so far as mocking it and giving a careless attitude. Of course, this was all an act. Of course he cared. Of course he was terrified that any one of them could meet their doom at any time. But he dared not show that, for he had an unspoken responsibility to keep everyone smiling. Some days he almost felt like the leader, but he knew he could never handle the pressure Taeil faced each day. 

Today… today was a bit different. The affable façade he once wore proudly on his face had been stripped away, his body now being handled roughly by the alien scum. Nothing his mind could have conjured could be as bad as physically seeing Taeyong being abused. All of his senses were alight with a burning hatred, like none he had ever felt before. It wasn't the first time Taeyong had been injured on the job of course, but this would be the first (and hopefully only) time the Thai boy would see him being grabbed like this, bruises full on display. 

There were only two thoughts in his brain: ‘Save Taeyong’ and ‘Make them pay’. Adrenaline soaring, Ten’s body tried to act on its own accord, fists balling up and ready to fight. His conscience had half a mind to remind him to stay calm, as staying calm was the only way Taeyong would be safe at this point.

There was no possible way Ten could take on all these mongrels, even with Mark at the ready. But if they had already started in on Taeyong.. who knows what would happen to them if they waited around any longer.

Thankfully the aliens hadn't disarmed the pair just yet. Mind filled with a million different thoughts, Ten's hand found its way in no time to his weapon that hung on his belt. A small energy pistol, one of his favorites. He could only chalk up his skill with it to the countless hours he would play at the arcade, claiming the 'sharp shooter' title with pride at the humble age of eleven. 

Fear knew not the likes of Ten as he wrestled away from the alien and pulled the trigger, aiming at the disgusting blob nearest to Taeyong. "Shit!" Mark hissed out, activating his shield in the wristband he was now thankful he brought along. Ten's fingers showed no mercy at the creatures, gun ablaze with anger. These aliens would be sorry they let go of either boy for even half a second. "RUN TO THE SHIP!" The Thai boy hollered, looking first at Taeyong and then nodding at Mark too.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Thoughts whirled and rushed through Lucas' mindscape as he slowly processed what Jungwoo had muttered in the minimal space between them. His eyes darted from making eye contact to mapping out curvatures of the smaller boy's features. Jungwoo's plea went straight to the brown haired man's groin, blood rushing faster than a speeding bullet. Licking his lips nervously, Lucas swallowed before replying to Jungwoo. "I... a-are..." was all he could get out for a hot second, his body nearly overheating with nerves and a small bit of hormones already from their kisses. "A-are you ready for that..?" 

It was no secret that both of them were virgins, as was extremely apparent from the stammering mess the taller man had become. Realizing he couldn't just blubber forever, Lucas shook his head, attempting to untangle the many thoughts weaving through his brain. "I don't.. what if I hurt you?" Worry plagued the Chinese boy's face, thinking far too much into it. The man below him, still surprisingly calm, let out a tiny chuckle and laced his fingers around Lucas' neck. "We'll take it slow," Jungwoo mumbled before using his arms to pull the boy on top of him downward into another kiss. Losing a bit of balance, Lucas crashed down and pressed his entire body into Jungwoo, eliciting a low moan from the boy beneath him. 

Time escaped the pair, just as their space suits did. Lucas could barely contain his excitement, now kissing Jungwoo frantically everywhere as more and more skin was revealed. He wanted to seem like he had some kind of understanding of how sex truly worked, and he especially wanted to be brave for Jungwoo. The older boy couldn't help but moan at every little kiss peppered all over his body, breathing becoming ragged already. Lucas was getting too ahead of himself, as any young boy with an erection would.

Jungwoo’s heart was racing a mile a minute. It felt like it would burst out of his chest every time Lucas kissed him. His skin was hot and extremely sensitive. Having only ever pleasured himself on rare occasions, Jungwoo’s senses were intensified a hundred fold. He knew they didn’t have much time, though. Any minute now Ten and Mark could send up their signal and they would have to go after them. They were still technically on a mission. But that only served to rile Jungwoo up even more. The mere thought that Doyoung or Jaehyun could come looking for them at any moment and walk in on them in this compromising position had Jungwoo’s head practically reeling. 

He was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt Lucas’ kisses start to get lower and lower. Soon he was kissing his stomach, hips and then the tops of his thighs, both of their pants and boxers discarded some time ago. Jungwoo was already half hard and the other's ministrations were only serving to make the blood rush to his dick faster. Lucas took one of his hands (his enormous, giant hands) and gently grabbed hold of Jungwoo’s cock. 

He stared down at Lucas through half lidded eyes. Lucas stared back at him, their eyes meeting in an intense moment. The air grew heavier as the two virgins prepared themselves for what was about to happen. When they felt the ship suddenly shake from turbulence, Lucas wasted no time and immediately took all of Jungwoo’s length into his mouth in one fell swoop. 

Jungwoo screamed and immediately covered his face with his hands. He bit down on his fingers to stop himself from making too much noise again, but he didn’t know if it would work. For being a bumbling goofball, Lucas sure did know how to suck cock. Jungwoo might have sworn the other boy was lying about being a virgin, what with the taller boy’s apparent lack of a gag reflex. 

Lucas bobbed his head quickly, sucking and hollowing his cheeks at all the right moments. Beneath his hands, Jungwoo whimpered and whined. It felt absolutely indescribable. Lucas’ mouth was so warm and wet. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. Without thinking, Jungwoo grabbed Lucas’ head and gripped the boy’s brown hair tightly. “A-ah, ah Xuxi! S-stop! You’re g-gonna make m-me..” Jungwoo tried to whisper loudly, stuttering all the while. 

His hips tried to jerk up involuntarily in an attempt to get even more of himself into his lover’s mouth, if that was even possible. He craved it. He needed it. He loved it. Lucas gave a particularly hard suck and pulled off with a rather loud pop. “Don’t worry Woo, I’ve got you.” He whispered, his voice raspy and incredibly deep. It was so unbelievably sexy. Jungwoo threw his head back and let out a strangled groan as Lucas went back down on him. He used his large hands to keep Jungwoo’s hips in place as he buried his face to the hilt, nose tickled by the tuft of hair at the base. Lucas alternated between deepthroating and pulling off to swirl his tongue around the swollen head. 

“O-oh my god, oh- fuck! Ahh-“ Jungwoo was simply babbling by this point. He was way beyond the point of forming coherent sentences. “A-Ah, mmh, m’gonna-“ Jungwoo didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence before he was spilling inside of Lucas’ mouth. The smaller boy couldn’t stop the stream of curses and moans that poured from his mouth as Lucas kept his lips sealed over Jungwoo’s cock, sucking intensely to make sure he got every last drop. As Jungwoo was finally coming back down from his high, his vision seemed to clear up and he glanced down again at the boy below. He winced as he felt Lucas swallow, mouth still attached to his now sensitive dick. 

Finally, Lucas managed to detach himself from Jungwoo and sit back on his haunches. Both boys were panting loudly, simply choosing to stare at each other for a few good moments. After a few moments, Lucas coughed and said, “Did I do good?” His voice was incredibly raspy. Jungwoo wanted to laugh at how unbelievably adorable his Xuxi was, but he knew they were running out of time. He needed this to happen. 

So did Lucas, if his aching cock flushed and leaking against his stomach was anything to go on. “Xuxi,” Jungwoo started. Lucas nodded, as if understanding the smaller boy’s unspoken request. They needed to go all the way. It was something that the both of them needed. If today was their last day to live, then so be it. At least they could die peacefully knowing they had given all of themselves to each other. Two halves of a perfect whole.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

'What did I do to deserve this?' 

The red haired cadet's mind was running a mile a minute. His entire body felt numb. As the intruders' giant, disgusting palms kept roaming over his entire body, Taeyong fought to keep his eyes open. He couldn't let them win. He couldn't let them get the best of him. But it was hard. He was only human, after all. Sure, he had a high pain tolerance. But there was only so much his body was able to take before it broke. 

"You're mine now." 

Taeyong could feel the creature's breath ghost along his neck. His head was pounding. He was losing more and more strength by the second. Without realizing it, Taeyong let out a whimper. One of the aliens bellowed out a deep laugh from behind him. "What a weak creature. I can't believe the commander wants us to keep him alive." It remarked loudly. Struggling, Taeyong managed to crank his head to the side just a little bit in order to get a look at the creature currently pinning him to the ground. Taeyong gasped aloud as soon as he saw the purely evil smile his abuser was sporting. It chuckled lowly, "Because the commander wants to use him as well." It said simply. 

At this, Taeyong went into full on panic mode. He struggled with all of his might to try and escape the enemy's grasp. Alas, the fatigue had already set in and Taeyong found his limbs beginning to feel numb as they were crushed beneath his body. His vision was fading. He felt like he was going to pass out. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of fighting off both his intruder and his anxiety, Taeyong was roughly grasped by his hips and flipped over harshly onto his back. 

Before his mind could comprehend what was happening, two more of the aliens were immediately by his head. They grabbed both of Taeyong's wrists and forced them above his head. Their grips were ruthless and Taeyong knew he wouldn't be able to pull away from them. His breathing was quickening. He felt nauseous. Everything was spiraling.

"Now then," The alien's voice came booming from above his face. Taeyong tried to focus on anything else, but the figure had a commanding presence. "Are you going to cooperate with us?" Taeyong figured he had nothing but his dignity left, his strength and will already completely depleted, so he responded with the first thing that came to mind. 

Without hesitation Taeyong spat directly into the alien's face again, a replica of what had transpired earlier. "Ugh, you fucking brat!" The monster shouted as it brought one of his enormous hands down against Taeyong's cheek. The sheer force of the slap knocked Taeyong's head completely sideways, nearly breaking his neck in the process. Without another word, the alien gruffly began to tear at Taeyong's special shirt that he usually wore underneath his space suit in order to trap his body heat while exploring the vast coldness of space. 

The rest of the group then descended on the cadet, like a pack of vultures descending on its next meal. Taeyong could feel himself start to slip out of consciousness. He couldn't fight it any longer. He was finally broken. Just as the monsters began to grope his body, he let darkness overtake him.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Taeyong wasn't sure exactly when he had regained consciousness. All he knew was that his body felt completely destroyed. Even though his body felt numb, he could still feel the warmth of the blood seeping out of the multiple lacerations that now littered his chest and back. His hips were extremely sore. His legs felt like they were broken in two. He didn't know how much longer he could wait for his crew to come and rescue him. What if they had tried to but had gotten caught? Or worse? 

The red head couldn't fight back the tears that threatened to spill out of the corner of his eyes, and soon he started to sob openly. "Oh? It's finally awake." A deep voice boomed as the crew of aliens moved to gather around Taeyong once more. He hadn't even realized that they weren't in his field of vision when he had initially woken up. "Ready for round two?" One of them said as he grabbed Taeyong by his neck and held him against the floor once more. Just as Taeyong was getting ready to brace himself for another hit, he suddenly heard sounds coming from across the room.

It sounded like large doors opening and more footsteps entering the room, the sounds being amplified by the vast walls of the large ballroom they currently occupied. After a few moments, Taeyong could feel the air become tense. Before he could comprehend what was happening, the alien's hand that was holding him down was pierced by a shot from across the room and the redhead heard a familiar voice shout out "RUN TO THE SHIP!"

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Danger was no fool to Ten, finding himself in precarious situations nearly every day. Had he realized how truly reckless and stupid he would act the moment he saw Taeyong being hurt, perhaps he would have reconsidered electing himself as the member to go with Mark on this hastily planned escape mission. But there was no time now to waste on regret, only on calling out to his other crewmates. A large tentacle collided with his temple, sending the boy to the floor almost instantly. Ten scowled, bringing his hand up to his now pounding head.

Mark's eyes shifted every half second, first toward his superior Taeyong, then to his co-pilot who hit the floor with a hard smack. As the redhead started screaming seeing Ten hit the floor, Mark jumped into action, lunging for Taeyong with every ounce of bravery and strength he had. But luck wasn't particularly on his side at that moment, as he could feel a slimy presence wrap around both his ankles. Quick wit was the only thing that would save him in this situation. Noticing Ten didn't particularly have his hands free, Mark pressed his communicator watch against his cheek, going with whoever answered first. 

"Mark?!" A high voice nearly shouted. It was none other than Donghyuck, the youngest of the ground control team and Mark's "best friend". The term used quite loosely, as the pair had kissed enough times to lose count. Enough times to make them both wonder where their relationship actually stood.

Wonder why Mark held his hand sometimes, and didn't other times. Wondered when they were ever going to talk about it. 

But that was for another time. 

"Mark what's happening?!" Other voices could be heard in the background, along with the flurry of papers flying. 

"Contact- AH!" Mark yelped, being pulled into the air with ease. "The main ship! Now!" That was all he managed to get out before his wrist was grabbed so tight the watch crumbled against his skin. 

Donghyuck couldn't move any quicker, heart jumping clear to his throat and no time to delay. He picked up his intercom piece, about to send a message across the entire main ship when his throat got caught. Fear had found him after all. 

It was Johnny who spoke up suddenly, at first watching his younger team member carefully before deciding to make a move. "All officers report! Mission team is requesting backup immediately!"

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Lucas let out a mixture of a small laugh and a ragged breath, trying to calm his nerves as he could tell Jungwoo was ready to go all the way now. Thankfully for the pair, the smaller boy had thought ahead of the game and took it upon himself to bring preparations. The ship was well equipped, in terms of both firearms and personal health. 

In no time, Lucas rolled a condom onto his neglected dick (after a few shaky attempts at opening the wrapper before Jungwoo giggled and helped him rip it all too delicately open). Lube came next, which Lucas overshot just a tad and began coating his member before placing a few fingers near the Korean boy's ass, asking for reassurance with a glace upward. After a nod from Jungwoo, he carefully began to insert his fingers inside of the other's hole, asking every few moments if he was okay, trying to stretch him enough to where he wouldn't break him. 

Both of them knew every passing moment was precious, so after about a minute of prep, Jungwoo grabbed Lucas with soft hands, lining him up with his entrance. Swapping his dominant hand for his free hand, Lucas reached up to brush the bangs out of Jungwoo's eyes and nodded at him, gulping the nerves down. 

After that moment, Lucas began pushing in, receiving a whimper of pleasure mixed with a bit of discomfort from his lover. Lucas nearly whined with how good it felt to finally be feeling some friction. It wasn't long before Jungwoo was wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck, linking them together for support. Becoming overeager as was his nature, Lucas' thrusts began speeding up to a steady rapid pace, the pair's moans quickly filling the room. 

From simply looking at the two, one would imagine Lucas would be the louder one, especially during sex, but at this moment that was definitely not the case. Jungwoo had no cares in the world, knowing full well that every other member of their crew was preoccupied with planning various attack strategies. The other's moans alone made Lucas feel near climax already, grabbing a fistful of Jungwoo's hair at this point. There was hardly a moment the taller boy wasn't looking down for reassurance of some kind, making sure he wasn't causing any pain. 

Not long after, Jungwoo found that he was already coming. Yelps and screams sounded out from under Lucas, himself turning his head to the side out of slight embarrassment. Soon after that a familiar gruff voice sounded from the company intercom, alerting the pair to Mark's situation. "Shit!" Lucas yelled, wondering if Jungwoo would push him off. 

Instead of pushing, the smaller boy grabbed Lucas tighter, pulling him closer. "Ah- Oh.. oh my god!" Lucas' thrusts became all too intense now, riding up to the very top of his own orgasm. In that moment, the only thing that mattered was pleasure as he attempted to finish himself off quickly. The two were near screaming together, panting and gasping with every thrust. Lucas made sure to hold himself close to Jungwoo now, spilling his load hard inside of him. 

Relief washed over him, remembering the condom that made for an easy clean up. Jungwoo was writhing on the bed from overstimulation, shivering from his second orgasm of the day. Cutting things a little too close for comfort, the couple hardly had time to cover themselves before Jaehyun was opening the door, looking upon the pair with a wild confused gaze.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

The room was heavy with tension and fear as the Ground Control team struggled to process what had just happened. Even though they all knew how dangerous this mission was going to be, none of them could have ever imagined that it would go this terribly awry. Johnny, the unofficially appointed leader of the group, began to hastily assign missions to the rest of his team. “Yuta! Sicheng! Try and pinpoint the location where Mark’s signal was just coming from! Kun and Donghyuck, contact the main ship and get backup sent out stat!” 

Everyone shouted out confirmation of their orders and immediately set to work. Johnny surveyed his group briefly before stepping out of the control room. He made sure nobody was paying attention to him before slinking out of the main door. Once in the hallway, Johnny brought up his wrist communicator and dialed the all-too familiar number that he had memorized by heart. 

He waited a few seconds before the person on the other line picked up. “Why are you calling me now of all times? You do realize there’s a crisis going on right now, yeah?” Jaehyun’s smooth, deep voice came over the speaker. After another brief second, Jaehyun activated the hologram feature of his communicator, allowing him to project himself to Johnny’s device. 

Johnny sighed contentedly when he saw Jaehyun’s face appear in front of him. The smooth skin, pale complexion and soft eyes that Johnny knew inside and out filled him with a bit of relief, given the current circumstances. “That crisis being that I almost just walked in on Lucas and Jungwoo doing the nasty.” He continued. Johnny’s eyes widened, but he couldn’t say that he was surprised. “I just wanted to make sure that you’re holding up. I know how you tend to overextend yourself in situations like this.” 

Jaehyun lifted his eyebrows and cocked his head cutely to the side, “What do you mean? You talk as if you know everything about me.” He giggled softly. Johnny smiled, big and goofy. “Hey now, don’t underestimate me. I think I at least know all the important details, right?” The fact that Johnny and Jaehyun had kept their relationship secret from the rest of the crew had been jeopardized many times before. But even at the risk of their secret getting out, the two still found time to talk to each other. Found time to recount each of their days and to quiz each other on silly things about TV shows and books that they each enjoyed.

“Johnny…” That silky smooth voice came out once more. “I’m worried about Donghyuck. How is he holding up?” Johnny exhaled and replied, “He seems okay for now, but I fear that the more news about Mark that comes to us, the more worried he’s gonna get.” Jaehyun nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I bet it’ll be tough. But we’re going to do everything we can to get them out of there safely. I have to go now, I can hear Taeil’s loud nasally voice calling for me like a fucking crow.” 

They both laugh at that. Taeil could be kind of loud and annoying at times, but he was a damn good leader. They looked at each other warmly. Or rather, at the holographic image of each other. “I love you.” Jaehyun smiled sweetly. Johnny nodded, “Right back at you, punk.” He said. With one more longing look, the two signed off. Johnny exhaled and ran his hands through his hair. He was so whipped. Without wasting any more time, he slipped back into the control room to resume his responsibilities. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇

All the blood in Mark’s tiny body felt like it was all rushing to his head at once. The creature still had a death grip on his ankles and was easily dangling Mark about 5 feet off the ground. Ten was still incapacitated from being whacked to the ground earlier and Taeyong was busy trying to ward off an incoming wave of monsters that were encroaching upon him. 

Suddenly, he thought of Donghyuck. His sweet friend, for whom he would pluck the stars themselves from the sky if that was what he wanted. He thought of his adorable smile, his goofy laugh, and his gorgeous eyes. He thought of his plump lips and long fingers. He thought of his sweet kisses which tasted like strawberries. He thought of his smooth skin and slender frame. All of these thoughts plagued his mind as he tried to focus on his current situation. He absolutely had to get out of this. He had to see Donghyuck again. He had to tell him how he really felt. 

Mark, now acting without hesitation, quickly reached down and attempted to wrestle the slimy limb off his ankles. The adrenaline was pumping so hard through his veins, he felt like he could take on the whole fleet of creatures by himself. The thought of never being able to see his best friend again fueled him with the motivation he had so desperately needed a few minutes earlier. 

The monster chuckled, “Aw, still think you can escape?” It bellowed. Before Mark even had a second to comprehend what his captor had just said, another tentacle seemed to materialize out of thin air and quickly latched onto Mark’s arms. The boy cried out in pain as the alien suspended Mark’s body in front of it, high up off the ground. His body was stretched out impossibly far as the tentacles tugged tighter and tighter on the cadet’s limbs. It was at this moment that Ten finally regained his bearings and his eyes focused on the gruesome scene that was playing out in front of him. “No!” He screamed as he tried to lift his aching body off the ground to try and help his partner. 

Sometimes, Ten thinks, the world is truly cruel.

Reality seems to pass in slow motion as Ten tries to move. His head feels fuzzy and his limbs suddenly feel like they weigh 1,000 pounds. 

But he doesn’t make it in time.

The Thai boy can only watch in horror as the enemy creature uses its gigantic tentacles to completely bend and break both of Mark’s arms and legs in one swift snap. The wretched screams that come from the small boy are horribly agonizing. The sound of his limbs being crushed was loud and sickening. It was all Ten could do to keep himself from vomiting at the sight of Mark’s horribly contorted body as the alien seemed to take pleasure in wringing it out completely. 

Ten’s body has frozen completely in place. His mind; blank. His brain could no longer comprehend what was happening now. How could they have fucked up this badly? Ten had been confident that they would be able to pull this mission off without a hitch. 

Completely lost in thought, Ten doesn’t notice when the alien grows bored of twisting around the remains of Mark’s mangled limbs and they throw the boy’s unconscious body down onto the cold, hard ground below.


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to halt as Donghyuck stared at his monitor, frozen in absolute horror. From the urgency of his entire team scrambling around, to the quite serious tone of Commander Johnny, to the blinking of the monitor, all signs pointed to the worst outcome. The monitor displayed a blinking red bar, beeping frantically under the name ‘Mark Lee’. This meant his vitals were about to fall off, plummeting further and further toward zero. 

“Just like a video game…" Donghyuck could fondly remember Mark smirking at the screen amused. 

It was quite obvious that the ground control member’s life wasn’t in danger, yet there his own life flashed before his eyes. Oddly transfixed on the past year...

_Bright eyes, a loud voice, an even louder smile. Mark’s presence immediately took up the entirety of the room, washing out Donghyuck’s pride like a tidal wave. Before the younger could so much as introduce himself, Mark was already speaking. Already capturing his heart all too easily. That day would become one of the most memorable days in Donghyuck’s life, their spirits already clicking like lifelong best friends. Mark was just a year older than him and had so much potential, so much yearning, so much passion already._

_The two would go on to give each other pointers, to be each other’s favorite to train with, to having a new inside joke daily to annoy the rest of the crew with. Absolutely no one could make Donghyuck admit out loud his feelings at this time, kindling almost dangerously from a quickly lit friendship into something so much more._

_It was no wonder Mark made it into the travel program, even becoming a rookie only a smidgen after Donghyuck had. But that one year he had on the younger boy made all the difference, as the company deemed it would be safer to keep space travel to members eighteen years of age or older. Drat. Jealousy became one with the younger as he was appointed to working with ground control. He felt a little more mature than Mark, feeling that at the very least he should also be going up to space with the boy._

_After all, who else could understand and handle his antics? Who else would pick up on the way he swallowed a lot when nervous? Who else would lay with him after tiring days of nonstop training, encouraging his heart to keep going and keep at this? Masking those feelings, a warm smile spread across Donghyuck’s face, giving his friend the longest hug either had ever had before his first mission. Neither wanted to say anything, least they upset the other._

Donghyuck’s heart nearly dropped to his stomach the moment he collected himself, bringing himself back to the present and looking at the monitor once more. The bars containing vital information for Mark had all faded out, and for a split moment Donghyuck thought things were done for. Breathing becoming shallow and he wanted to scream. Johnny happened to catch Donghyuck on the verge of an enormous breakdown and rushed to give him reassuring words. “That just means he’s unconscious, Mark isn’t going to go down that easily. You know that.” The eldest gave him an earnest smile, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

However, Donghyuck knew in his heart things weren’t going to be okay. The way Mark’s health plummeted that quickly was a horrible sign, and he couldn’t just sit idly by and let this happen. Mark needed him. Before anyone could even think to stop him, Donghyuck was strapping himself in to an emergency unit, its beacon reaching his crew’s ship easily and honing in on it. Technology could be incredible at times. He knew deep down no one would be that upset at his departure, given their history together.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Time was at a standstill. Mere seconds felt as though they were years, crawling on much too slowly to everyone’s distaste. The Thai boy was suddenly hoisted up by one of the bigger, more gruesome aliens on the ship. As if the foreign group couldn’t be any more sadistic, Ten could feel the tentacles wrapped around his torso tighten sickeningly. His lungs were all squeezed out with no extra air in him remaining, not even a whimper could sound out of his throat. 

His vision was getting harder and harder to hold onto, as was his own consciousness. It took quite a bit of time to gain his bearings again, feeling a spine-tingling warmth wash over his entire body as he hit the ground again with a loud thud. Breath ragged, he attempted to lift his head to recount his surroundings. 

It had been almost too close for comfort, but Ten caught sight of Doyoung stood at the entrance to the room, blasting the aliens with his weapon, tentacles exploding from the impact. Perhaps he could have aimed a little further away from Ten’s body, but he knew he had to act fast. Both he and Taeil were hardly the type to rush in with guns ablazing, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

They had just arrived in the nick of time, too. The enemies quickly adapted to the new situation, stealing their guns with ease and beating the pair across the face with them in an attempt to taunt the two new prey. But there was a reason the two men were higher in ranks, because of course they had several options for when they would be disarmed.

The younger of the pair rolled his eyes, clearly having no time for these shenanigans. It was nearly identical to the eye roll he constantly gave Johnny and Jaehyun when he would overhear their multitude of flirting contests, oftentimes ending with Jaehyun having to turn his communicator watch off from embarrassment and a flushed face.

Looking now toward his commander and giving a quick nod, Doyoung knew that now would be the perfect time to show off their perfect synchronization. Much like a choreographed dance sequence, their fighting had a rhythm. 

First Taeil’s unsheathing of his sword, while Doyoung was pressing various buttons on the leader’s customized spacesuit, keeping the stalling to a minimum. The two used their mutual trust in each other to power up Taeil, and when he was armed and dangerous, Doyoung switched Taeil’s anti-gravity boots on. Perhaps one day, the other members might be able to try them out. That day would have to come after they all survived this mission. 

“Armed and ready, sir.” Doyoung mentioned barely above a whisper, biting his lip a little when nerves suddenly struck him a bit. He was never the type to outwardly show this much, but he couldn’t bear the mere thought of Taeil getting injured. The commander simply nodded before taking a great leap, hovering close to the ceiling before quickly plummeting downward, sword at the ready. A clean slice ripped through one of the bulkier aliens; two halves now separated plopped to the floor in opposite directions, spilling a disgusting black sludge all across the ground.

Unfortunately, this would be the last thing seen by Ten for quite some time, as his vitals were currently all over the place, resulting in his body shutting everything down altogether to keep him alive. 

When Ten awoke, he was alone in a room. He would go on to wake up for a while, only to pass out again after attempting to say a few words. At one point, he noticed the ground control trainee Donghyuck by his side, wondering when and how he even got up there. “Mark…” He wondered aloud, not quite knowing how exactly to voice his concerns. “He’s.. he’s hanging on.” Was all Ten got as a response from the younger boy. Donghyuck didn’t know where to even begin…

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Once they had all joined together back to the safety of their own ship, Mark looked to be absolutely done for. Donghyuck had arrived by the time Mark was in the intensive care unit, dozens of wires and machines hooked up to the boy. Reassurance washed over the boy after the shallow, almost steady beep sounded from the heart monitor. Without that, it would have been difficult to convince Donghyuck that his best friend was still even alive. 

There he would sit, constantly checking up on Mark and hardly ever leaving his side, hoping for a miracle. He would be there to see him out of this dreaded coma, swear on his life. Multiple times a day, Jaehyun would quietly slip in to offer food to the youngest, in the forms of sandwiches and small bowls of rice, typically. On the first few days of this pattern, the food would grow cold, not even so much as looked at by Donghyuck. It was as if Mark would suddenly disappear if Donghyuck didn’t keep his eyes glued to him.

Two weeks had now passed, and still nothing from Mark. Hope was the only thing grounding Donghyuck at this point. On the fifteenth day, while the amber-haired boy had succumbed to the eventual sleep his body craved, Mark’s eyes fluttered open. Wide pupils attempted to take in his surroundings, throat caught with a loss of words. At the small shift of the bed, Donghyuck was startled awake, enamored by what he was finally waiting to see after all this time. He hadn’t seen Mark’s eyes in months, and they were the most beautiful thing in his world right now. Meekly, Mark finally spoke.

“Wh-who… who are you?”

And just like that, Donghyuck’s world crashed down around him.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

The mood aboard the ship was tense for the following weeks after the attack. Even though thankfully nobody was killed during the mission, the crew experienced some heavy set backs. After about three weeks in orbit, the decision was eventually made to return to Earth and regroup with the ground control team. And while Taeil hated to admit it, he would most likely need some new recruits aboard the ship while the others healed up. 

The journey back to Earth would take a couple of days, so everybody thought it best to just keep mostly to themselves and wait the trip out in silence. But there were some, however, who simply couldn’t sit still for the whole ride home. 

Taeyong had been extremely lucky in the fact that he had sustained minor injuries compared to his other teammates. He took it upon himself to make sure and check up on everybody during the trip home. He started the first of many rounds by visiting his favorite person, Ten.

“Hello?” Taeyong questioned cautiously as he gently pushed the door open to Ten’s room in the infirmary. The room was dim and silent. Taeyong’s eyes darted around for a few seconds before landing squarely on his target. The redhead let out a sigh as he saw Ten sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling softly. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile as he tiptoed into the room and sat down in the chair next to Ten’s bed. He saw that Ten’s face was relaxed, which eased a lot of Taeyong’s anxiety. He had been afraid that the events of the mission might have made a lasting impression on his lover’s psyche. 

Taeyong reached one of his hands out and ruffled Ten’s hair ever so gently. “I don’t know if you’ll hear me,” He started, voice barely above a whisper. “But I want to say thank you for saving my life. All of you. You all risked your lives for me and I know that I will never be able to pay you back in kind.” His hand moved from Ten’s hair down to his cheek. Taeyong stroked it softly, “My knight in shining armor.” He giggled. Ten didn’t seem to move an inch even with Taeyong touching him. The redhead’s smile grew wider as he continued to speak.

“My love...you mean the absolute world to me. You are my sun, my moon and my stars. I would crumble without you.” Taeyong knew he was being extremely sappy, but as long as Ten was really asleep then he wouldn’t have to worry about the Thai boy using this as blackmail later on. Taeyong then leaned over the bed and kissed his lover softly on his lips. “I love you.” His voice was barely audible as he leaned back and stood up from the chair to exit Ten’s room. He got to the door and took one last look at his sleeping lover, then turned and exited the room.

What Taeyong didn’t see was Ten’s sly grin as soon as his back was turned to exit the room.

The next few rooms that he visited were uneventful. He visited a bit with Donghyuck, who was still sitting loyally by Mark’s side. He snuck into captain Taeil’s room and found him sleeping in his bed with Doyoung spooning him (He suppressed a laugh as he tried to leave them be without waking them). Lucas and Jungwoo were not in either of their respective rooms. Rather, Taeyong found them on the main flight deck. 

They sat close together cross legged on the floor and were staring out through the large windows into the vast openness of space. As Taeyong approached and began to speak, he stopped himself when he noticed that they were holding hands and glancing lovingly at each other periodically. He had heard through the grapevine that while the mission was taking place, these two had shared some very intimate time together. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy for them. Not wanting to bother them, he left them be.

That just left Jaehyun’s room as the last stop on his round. As he approached the door, he heard a muffled voice coming from inside the room. There was nobody else on the ship. Who was he talking to? Curiosity got the better of the cadet as he crept up quietly to the door. He knew eavesdropping was rude, but he just couldn’t help himself sometimes. Taeyong stuck his ear right up against the door, but all he could hear was Jaehyun’s muffled voice still. He huffed silently and moved to crack open the door a tiny bit and prayed that Jaehyun wouldn’t notice him. 

Luck was on his side, it seemed. Jaehyun was laying on his back on his bed in the room and hadn’t seemed to notice the crack in his bedroom door. Taeyong opened the door just enough so that the top half of Jaehyun’s body was in view. He noticed that Jaehyun’s left wrist was brought up and his holowatch was on. Taeyong couldn’t really see who he was talking to, but he could take one very good guess at who he thought it was. His suspicion was proved right almost immediately when he heard Jaehyun say, “This whole situation has been crazy, Johnny. You should know as well as I do that we won’t be able to spend a lot of time together when I get back home.”

Johnny’s laugh sounded almost robotic as it echoed through the holowatch. “Well then, if we won’t have time together when you get back, then we’ll just have to make time now.” Taeyong saw Jaehyun’s eyes visibly widen. “W-What do you mean?” He stuttered, clearly flustered by the other boy’s implication. Johnny proudly displayed his smug grin through the small holoscreen. 

“I mean,” He continued, voice now dipping dangerously low, “What would you do if I were there with you right now?” Jaehyun couldn’t help the blush that dusted his cheeks as his face heated up in embarrassment. “Well...you would probably have me on my knees in front of you while you sat on the side of the bed.” Johnny’s breath was heavy through the speaker. “Go on.” The ground control commander practically panted.

“You would run your large hand through my hair and guide me towards your cock. It would already be hard and I would barely be able to fit it in my mouth. I would circle my tongue around the tip and hollow my cheeks to take in more of you.” At this point Jaehyun was shimmying his own half hard cock out of his pants. He took his member in his right hand and began lazily stroking it, making sure to keep his watch at eye level. Taeyong could feel a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He knew it was wrong to spy on his colleague during such an intimate moment with his partner, but his limbs remained frozen in place as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Unconsciously, Taeyong began to palm at the front of his pants.

Jaehyun continued, his breathing becoming more labored. “You would stroke my face and tell me what a good boy I am. Then you would grab the back of my head and force me to deepthroat you.” Taeyong nearly choked at that as he gripped his dick harshly through the fabric of his clothes. The redhead fought to hold back his whimpers that threatened to blow his cover as he finally caved and began fumbling with his zipper to free his now fully erect cock. 

Taeyong suddenly had the thought to look around and make sure nobody was approaching down the hallway. As soon as he confirmed the coast was clear, he brought his hand up to spit in his palm and reached down to tug on his dick harshly as he continued to listen in on Jaehyun’s private conversation; his conscious now put on the back burner in favor of satiating his primal desires.

By this point, Johnny sounded like he had also begun jerking himself off as he took the lead in their little roleplay. “God, you would make the sluttiest noises when you suck my cock. I’d revel in the feeling of hitting the back of your throat over and over again as I ram into your tight, hot mouth. You would begin to choke as I hold your head down at the base, struggling for air as you grip my thighs tightly. I would hold you there as I come, shooting it directly down your throat and moaning at the feeling of you swallowing my load completely.” 

Jaehyun groaned loudly as his strokes became quicker and more erratic. “Shit, you would taste so good. I would cry out when you finally remove your hot cock from my mouth, leaning forward to make sure and lick up every last drop. A-Ah, God...please make me your bitch!” At that last remark, Jaehyun cried out loud as he finally came all over his hand. Johnny wasn’t far behind, if his deep groan coming through the holowatch loud and clear was any indication. Jaehyun let out a content sigh as he slouched back on his bed and lazily tucked himself back into his pants.

“Jesus, you’re a wild one, baby.” Johnny said, voice significantly sweeter than before. Jaehyun chuckled softly, “Yeah, but you love me for it.” They looked at each other fondly through the holographic projection. “I can’t wait to hold you in my arms again.” Johnny said. Jaehyun hummed, “Me too. Love you.” And with that, Jaehyun shut off the holowatch and turned around to go to sleep.

Taeyong bit his lip as he looked shamefully down at his hand, covered in his own release. He prayed that nobody had noticed him and stalked off to the nearest restroom to clean up. Great, now he could add ‘voyeurism’ to his list of kinks. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to face Jaehyun or Johnny when they finally landed.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Most of the time, the room Ten laid in was silent, save for the careful beeps of machinery and his own breathing. It was alright to have visitors, anything to break up the silence, but the man couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes around anyone. There he would lay, feigning sleep as others would periodically come check in on him. It was times like these he was grateful he had practiced a poker face often as a child. A beautiful prince who went by the name of Taeyong frequented his room often, which Ten only knew through small peeks through careful eyelids or noticing his voice, sometimes recognizing his hands.

It was hard telling how much time passed like this, constantly battling his own mind away to try and just get back to sleep. “I’ll talk when I feel better. When I get better.” Ten would lie to himself, knowing this horrid gnawing in his brain would never go away. He knew better than to lay any of his troubles on his crewmates, especially after the nightmare that was this past mission. How would it have gone, had he not run head first into the problem so many times? Had he thought better than to let Mark go with him? Had he done something, anything to keep the aliens from taking his precious Taeyong? The blame was Ten’s and Ten’s alone to burden. 

The boy had an incredible gift for acting, one could say. The countless times Ten would spend giving his sister a deadpan look after her attempt at comedy had finally come to some use. Motionless, nearly lifeless on the bed, the boy waited for a purpose to awaken. To stop constantly blaming himself. And there shone Taeyong, the actual knight in shining armor, chipping away carefully at the enormous wall of emotion. Careful now, if one would break that wall too fast or too hard, everything would spill. A flood containing waves of anger, regret, and self-hatred would not be good for anyone.

One morning, knowing full well Taeyong was occupying his room (he heard him enter the room, never exit), Ten somehow worked up the courage to end the façade he had carefully constructed. “Hey,” the smaller boy started, nearly sending the redhead into shock. He would just pretend as though he had just woken up from finishing their last mission by the scruff of their necks. “Are you doing okay? How’s Mark?” Ten asked, only knowing bits and pieces of what he had overheard in the hall a few times.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

“M-Mark? St-Stop playing around...hah...you know me!” Donghyuck said, more to convince himself than to convince Mark. By now the young cadet had fully opened his eyes and had taken a moment to take in his surroundings. “Where am I?” Mark asked suddenly, seemingly ignoring Donghyuck’s previous statement. Donghyuck closed his eyes and sighed, trying to convince himself that he was just imagining things and that his best friend was really awake and totally remembered who he was.

“You’re in the infirmary aboard the ship. You and Ten were part of a rescue mission to rescue Taeyong but things…didn’t go so well.” Donghyuck struggled to fight back tears at the memory of seeing Mark’s vitals drop off their radar completely. He felt the sting of fresh tears start to well up at the corners of his eyes. He shook his head quickly to will them away. Donghyuck looked back to Mark to gauge his reaction. Mark simply stared wide-eyed at his friend. “Wait…” He started. Donghyuck gulped, anticipating Mark’s response. Mark looked to be lost in thought for a second. “Who’s Ten?”

Donghyuck’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach. “And Taeyong.” Mark continued. “I-I’m sorry...I don’t remember any of these people.” Donghyuck lowered his head and stared at the floor. This was all just a terrible nightmare that he was sure to wake up from soon...right? “I have to go.” Donghyuck said suddenly and immediately got up and left the room. Mark couldn’t process what was happening fast enough to say anything, so he let him go. Mark’s brows furrowed as he racked his mind to try to remember something, anything, about who he was or what had happened to him. He grumbled after a few minutes of remembering nothing and instead chose to lay down and go back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed to halt as Donghyuck stared at his monitor, frozen in absolute horror. From the urgency of his entire team scrambling around, to the quite serious tone of Commander Johnny, to the blinking of the monitor, all signs pointed to the worst outcome. The monitor displayed a blinking red bar, beeping frantically under the name ‘Mark Lee’. This meant his vitals were about to fall off, plummeting further and further toward zero. 

“Just like a video game…" Donghyuck could fondly remember Mark smirking at the screen amused. 

It was quite obvious that the ground control member’s life wasn’t in danger, yet there his own life flashed before his eyes. Oddly transfixed on the past year...

_Bright eyes, a loud voice, an even louder smile. Mark’s presence immediately took up the entirety of the room, washing out Donghyuck’s pride like a tidal wave. Before the younger could so much as introduce himself, Mark was already speaking. Already capturing his heart all too easily. That day would become one of the most memorable days in Donghyuck’s life, their spirits already clicking like lifelong best friends. Mark was just a year older than him and had so much potential, so much yearning, so much passion already._

_The two would go on to give each other pointers, to be each other’s favorite to train with, to having a new inside joke daily to annoy the rest of the crew with. Absolutely no one could make Donghyuck admit out loud his feelings at this time, kindling almost dangerously from a quickly lit friendship into something so much more._

_It was no wonder Mark made it into the travel program, even becoming a rookie only a smidgen after Donghyuck had. But that one year he had on the younger boy made all the difference, as the company deemed it would be safer to keep space travel to members eighteen years of age or older. Drat. Jealousy became one with the younger as he was appointed to working with ground control. He felt a little more mature than Mark, feeling that at the very least he should also be going up to space with the boy._

_After all, who else could understand and handle his antics? Who else would pick up on the way he swallowed a lot when nervous? Who else would lay with him after tiring days of nonstop training, encouraging his heart to keep going and keep at this? Masking those feelings, a warm smile spread across Donghyuck’s face, giving his friend the longest hug either had ever had before his first mission. Neither wanted to say anything, least they upset the other._

Donghyuck’s heart nearly dropped to his stomach the moment he collected himself, bringing himself back to the present and looking at the monitor once more. The bars containing vital information for Mark had all faded out, and for a split moment Donghyuck thought things were done for. Breathing becoming shallow and he wanted to scream. Johnny happened to catch Donghyuck on the verge of an enormous breakdown and rushed to give him reassuring words. “That just means he’s unconscious, Mark isn’t going to go down that easily. You know that.” The eldest gave him an earnest smile, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

However, Donghyuck knew in his heart things weren’t going to be okay. The way Mark’s health plummeted that quickly was a horrible sign, and he couldn’t just sit idly by and let this happen. Mark needed him. Before anyone could even think to stop him, Donghyuck was strapping himself in to an emergency unit, its beacon reaching his crew’s ship easily and honing in on it. Technology could be incredible at times. He knew deep down no one would be that upset at his departure, given their history together.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Time was at a standstill. Mere seconds felt as though they were years, crawling on much too slowly to everyone’s distaste. The Thai boy was suddenly hoisted up by one of the bigger, more gruesome aliens on the ship. As if the foreign group couldn’t be any more sadistic, Ten could feel the tentacles wrapped around his torso tighten sickeningly. His lungs were all squeezed out with no extra air in him remaining, not even a whimper could sound out of his throat. 

His vision was getting harder and harder to hold onto, as was his own consciousness. It took quite a bit of time to gain his bearings again, feeling a spine-tingling warmth wash over his entire body as he hit the ground again with a loud thud. Breath ragged, he attempted to lift his head to recount his surroundings. 

It had been almost too close for comfort, but Ten caught sight of Doyoung stood at the entrance to the room, blasting the aliens with his weapon, tentacles exploding from the impact. Perhaps he could have aimed a little further away from Ten’s body, but he knew he had to act fast. Both he and Taeil were hardly the type to rush in with guns ablazing, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

They had just arrived in the nick of time, too. The enemies quickly adapted to the new situation, stealing their guns with ease and beating the pair across the face with them in an attempt to taunt the two new prey. But there was a reason the two men were higher in ranks, because of course they had several options for when they would be disarmed.

The younger of the pair rolled his eyes, clearly having no time for these shenanigans. It was nearly identical to the eye roll he constantly gave Johnny and Jaehyun when he would overhear their multitude of flirting contests, oftentimes ending with Jaehyun having to turn his communicator watch off from embarrassment and a flushed face.

Looking now toward his commander and giving a quick nod, Doyoung knew that now would be the perfect time to show off their perfect synchronization. Much like a choreographed dance sequence, their fighting had a rhythm. 

First Taeil’s unsheathing of his sword, while Doyoung was pressing various buttons on the leader’s customized spacesuit, keeping the stalling to a minimum. The two used their mutual trust in each other to power up Taeil, and when he was armed and dangerous, Doyoung switched Taeil’s anti-gravity boots on. Perhaps one day, the other members might be able to try them out. That day would have to come after they all survived this mission. 

“Armed and ready, sir.” Doyoung mentioned barely above a whisper, biting his lip a little when nerves suddenly struck him a bit. He was never the type to outwardly show this much, but he couldn’t bear the mere thought of Taeil getting injured. The commander simply nodded before taking a great leap, hovering close to the ceiling before quickly plummeting downward, sword at the ready. A clean slice ripped through one of the bulkier aliens; two halves now separated plopped to the floor in opposite directions, spilling a disgusting black sludge all across the ground.

Unfortunately, this would be the last thing seen by Ten for quite some time, as his vitals were currently all over the place, resulting in his body shutting everything down altogether to keep him alive. 

When Ten awoke, he was alone in a room. He would go on to wake up for a while, only to pass out again after attempting to say a few words. At one point, he noticed the ground control trainee Donghyuck by his side, wondering when and how he even got up there. “Mark…” He wondered aloud, not quite knowing how exactly to voice his concerns. “He’s.. he’s hanging on.” Was all Ten got as a response from the younger boy. Donghyuck didn’t know where to even begin…

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Once they had all joined together back to the safety of their own ship, Mark looked to be absolutely done for. Donghyuck had arrived by the time Mark was in the intensive care unit, dozens of wires and machines hooked up to the boy. Reassurance washed over the boy after the shallow, almost steady beep sounded from the heart monitor. Without that, it would have been difficult to convince Donghyuck that his best friend was still even alive. 

There he would sit, constantly checking up on Mark and hardly ever leaving his side, hoping for a miracle. He would be there to see him out of this dreaded coma, swear on his life. Multiple times a day, Jaehyun would quietly slip in to offer food to the youngest, in the forms of sandwiches and small bowls of rice, typically. On the first few days of this pattern, the food would grow cold, not even so much as looked at by Donghyuck. It was as if Mark would suddenly disappear if Donghyuck didn’t keep his eyes glued to him.

Two weeks had now passed, and still nothing from Mark. Hope was the only thing grounding Donghyuck at this point. On the fifteenth day, while the amber-haired boy had succumbed to the eventual sleep his body craved, Mark’s eyes fluttered open. Wide pupils attempted to take in his surroundings, throat caught with a loss of words. At the small shift of the bed, Donghyuck was startled awake, enamored by what he was finally waiting to see after all this time. He hadn’t seen Mark’s eyes in months, and they were the most beautiful thing in his world right now. Meekly, Mark finally spoke.

“Wh-who… who are you?”

And just like that, Donghyuck’s world crashed down around him.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

The mood aboard the ship was tense for the following weeks after the attack. Even though thankfully nobody was killed during the mission, the crew experienced some heavy set backs. After about three weeks in orbit, the decision was eventually made to return to Earth and regroup with the ground control team. And while Taeil hated to admit it, he would most likely need some new recruits aboard the ship while the others healed up. 

The journey back to Earth would take a couple of days, so everybody thought it best to just keep mostly to themselves and wait the trip out in silence. But there were some, however, who simply couldn’t sit still for the whole ride home. 

Taeyong had been extremely lucky in the fact that he had sustained minor injuries compared to his other teammates. He took it upon himself to make sure and check up on everybody during the trip home. He started the first of many rounds by visiting his favorite person, Ten.

“Hello?” Taeyong questioned cautiously as he gently pushed the door open to Ten’s room in the infirmary. The room was dim and silent. Taeyong’s eyes darted around for a few seconds before landing squarely on his target. The redhead let out a sigh as he saw Ten sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling softly. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile as he tiptoed into the room and sat down in the chair next to Ten’s bed. He saw that Ten’s face was relaxed, which eased a lot of Taeyong’s anxiety. He had been afraid that the events of the mission might have made a lasting impression on his lover’s psyche. 

Taeyong reached one of his hands out and ruffled Ten’s hair ever so gently. “I don’t know if you’ll hear me,” He started, voice barely above a whisper. “But I want to say thank you for saving my life. All of you. You all risked your lives for me and I know that I will never be able to pay you back in kind.” His hand moved from Ten’s hair down to his cheek. Taeyong stroked it softly, “My knight in shining armor.” He giggled. Ten didn’t seem to move an inch even with Taeyong touching him. The redhead’s smile grew wider as he continued to speak.

“My love...you mean the absolute world to me. You are my sun, my moon and my stars. I would crumble without you.” Taeyong knew he was being extremely sappy, but as long as Ten was really asleep then he wouldn’t have to worry about the Thai boy using this as blackmail later on. Taeyong then leaned over the bed and kissed his lover softly on his lips. “I love you.” His voice was barely audible as he leaned back and stood up from the chair to exit Ten’s room. He got to the door and took one last look at his sleeping lover, then turned and exited the room.

What Taeyong didn’t see was Ten’s sly grin as soon as his back was turned to exit the room.

The next few rooms that he visited were uneventful. He visited a bit with Donghyuck, who was still sitting loyally by Mark’s side. He snuck into captain Taeil’s room and found him sleeping in his bed with Doyoung spooning him (He suppressed a laugh as he tried to leave them be without waking them). Lucas and Jungwoo were not in either of their respective rooms. Rather, Taeyong found them on the main flight deck. 

They sat close together cross legged on the floor and were staring out through the large windows into the vast openness of space. As Taeyong approached and began to speak, he stopped himself when he noticed that they were holding hands and glancing lovingly at each other periodically. He had heard through the grapevine that while the mission was taking place, these two had shared some very intimate time together. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy for them. Not wanting to bother them, he left them be.

That just left Jaehyun’s room as the last stop on his round. As he approached the door, he heard a muffled voice coming from inside the room. There was nobody else on the ship. Who was he talking to? Curiosity got the better of the cadet as he crept up quietly to the door. He knew eavesdropping was rude, but he just couldn’t help himself sometimes. Taeyong stuck his ear right up against the door, but all he could hear was Jaehyun’s muffled voice still. He huffed silently and moved to crack open the door a tiny bit and prayed that Jaehyun wouldn’t notice him. 

Luck was on his side, it seemed. Jaehyun was laying on his back on his bed in the room and hadn’t seemed to notice the crack in his bedroom door. Taeyong opened the door just enough so that the top half of Jaehyun’s body was in view. He noticed that Jaehyun’s left wrist was brought up and his holowatch was on. Taeyong couldn’t really see who he was talking to, but he could take one very good guess at who he thought it was. His suspicion was proved right almost immediately when he heard Jaehyun say, “This whole situation has been crazy, Johnny. You should know as well as I do that we won’t be able to spend a lot of time together when I get back home.”

Johnny’s laugh sounded almost robotic as it echoed through the holowatch. “Well then, if we won’t have time together when you get back, then we’ll just have to make time now.” Taeyong saw Jaehyun’s eyes visibly widen. “W-What do you mean?” He stuttered, clearly flustered by the other boy’s implication. Johnny proudly displayed his smug grin through the small holoscreen. 

“I mean,” He continued, voice now dipping dangerously low, “What would you do if I were there with you right now?” Jaehyun couldn’t help the blush that dusted his cheeks as his face heated up in embarrassment. “Well...you would probably have me on my knees in front of you while you sat on the side of the bed.” Johnny’s breath was heavy through the speaker. “Go on.” The ground control commander practically panted.

“You would run your large hand through my hair and guide me towards your cock. It would already be hard and I would barely be able to fit it in my mouth. I would circle my tongue around the tip and hollow my cheeks to take in more of you.” At this point Jaehyun was shimmying his own half hard cock out of his pants. He took his member in his right hand and began lazily stroking it, making sure to keep his watch at eye level. Taeyong could feel a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He knew it was wrong to spy on his colleague during such an intimate moment with his partner, but his limbs remained frozen in place as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Unconsciously, Taeyong began to palm at the front of his pants.

Jaehyun continued, his breathing becoming more labored. “You would stroke my face and tell me what a good boy I am. Then you would grab the back of my head and force me to deepthroat you.” Taeyong nearly choked at that as he gripped his dick harshly through the fabric of his clothes. The redhead fought to hold back his whimpers that threatened to blow his cover as he finally caved and began fumbling with his zipper to free his now fully erect cock. 

Taeyong suddenly had the thought to look around and make sure nobody was approaching down the hallway. As soon as he confirmed the coast was clear, he brought his hand up to spit in his palm and reached down to tug on his dick harshly as he continued to listen in on Jaehyun’s private conversation; his conscious now put on the back burner in favor of satiating his primal desires.

By this point, Johnny sounded like he had also begun jerking himself off as he took the lead in their little roleplay. “God, you would make the sluttiest noises when you suck my cock. I’d revel in the feeling of hitting the back of your throat over and over again as I ram into your tight, hot mouth. You would begin to choke as I hold your head down at the base, struggling for air as you grip my thighs tightly. I would hold you there as I come, shooting it directly down your throat and moaning at the feeling of you swallowing my load completely.” 

Jaehyun groaned loudly as his strokes became quicker and more erratic. “Shit, you would taste so good. I would cry out when you finally remove your hot cock from my mouth, leaning forward to make sure and lick up every last drop. A-Ah, God...please make me your bitch!” At that last remark, Jaehyun cried out loud as he finally came all over his hand. Johnny wasn’t far behind, if his deep groan coming through the holowatch loud and clear was any indication. Jaehyun let out a content sigh as he slouched back on his bed and lazily tucked himself back into his pants.

“Jesus, you’re a wild one, baby.” Johnny said, voice significantly sweeter than before. Jaehyun chuckled softly, “Yeah, but you love me for it.” They looked at each other fondly through the holographic projection. “I can’t wait to hold you in my arms again.” Johnny said. Jaehyun hummed, “Me too. Love you.” And with that, Jaehyun shut off the holowatch and turned around to go to sleep.

Taeyong bit his lip as he looked shamefully down at his hand, covered in his own release. He prayed that nobody had noticed him and stalked off to the nearest restroom to clean up. Great, now he could add ‘voyeurism’ to his list of kinks. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to face Jaehyun or Johnny when they finally landed.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Most of the time, the room Ten laid in was silent, save for the careful beeps of machinery and his own breathing. It was alright to have visitors, anything to break up the silence, but the man couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes around anyone. There he would lay, feigning sleep as others would periodically come check in on him. It was times like these he was grateful he had practiced a poker face often as a child. A beautiful prince who went by the name of Taeyong frequented his room often, which Ten only knew through small peeks through careful eyelids or noticing his voice, sometimes recognizing his hands.

It was hard telling how much time passed like this, constantly battling his own mind away to try and just get back to sleep. “I’ll talk when I feel better. When I get better.” Ten would lie to himself, knowing this horrid gnawing in his brain would never go away. He knew better than to lay any of his troubles on his crewmates, especially after the nightmare that was this past mission. How would it have gone, had he not run head first into the problem so many times? Had he thought better than to let Mark go with him? Had he done something, anything to keep the aliens from taking his precious Taeyong? The blame was Ten’s and Ten’s alone to burden. 

The boy had an incredible gift for acting, one could say. The countless times Ten would spend giving his sister a deadpan look after her attempt at comedy had finally come to some use. Motionless, nearly lifeless on the bed, the boy waited for a purpose to awaken. To stop constantly blaming himself. And there shone Taeyong, the actual knight in shining armor, chipping away carefully at the enormous wall of emotion. Careful now, if one would break that wall too fast or too hard, everything would spill. A flood containing waves of anger, regret, and self-hatred would not be good for anyone.

One morning, knowing full well Taeyong was occupying his room (he heard him enter the room, never exit), Ten somehow worked up the courage to end the façade he had carefully constructed. “Hey,” the smaller boy started, nearly sending the redhead into shock. He would just pretend as though he had just woken up from finishing their last mission by the scruff of their necks. “Are you doing okay? How’s Mark?” Ten asked, only knowing bits and pieces of what he had overheard in the hall a few times.

◇◇◇◇◇◇

“M-Mark? St-Stop playing around...hah...you know me!” Donghyuck said, more to convince himself than to convince Mark. By now the young cadet had fully opened his eyes and had taken a moment to take in his surroundings. “Where am I?” Mark asked suddenly, seemingly ignoring Donghyuck’s previous statement. Donghyuck closed his eyes and sighed, trying to convince himself that he was just imagining things and that his best friend was really awake and totally remembered who he was.

“You’re in the infirmary aboard the ship. You and Ten were part of a rescue mission to rescue Taeyong but things…didn’t go so well.” Donghyuck struggled to fight back tears at the memory of seeing Mark’s vitals drop off their radar completely. He felt the sting of fresh tears start to well up at the corners of his eyes. He shook his head quickly to will them away. Donghyuck looked back to Mark to gauge his reaction. Mark simply stared wide-eyed at his friend. “Wait…” He started. Donghyuck gulped, anticipating Mark’s response. Mark looked to be lost in thought for a second. “Who’s Ten?”

Donghyuck’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach. “And Taeyong.” Mark continued. “I-I’m sorry...I don’t remember any of these people.” Donghyuck lowered his head and stared at the floor. This was all just a terrible nightmare that he was sure to wake up from soon...right? “I have to go.” Donghyuck said suddenly and immediately got up and left the room. Mark couldn’t process what was happening fast enough to say anything, so he let him go. Mark’s brows furrowed as he racked his mind to try to remember something, anything, about who he was or what had happened to him. He grumbled after a few minutes of remembering nothing and instead chose to lay down and go back to sleep.


End file.
